


Dracotober

by BocaDeSerpiente



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kinktober, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 30,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BocaDeSerpiente/pseuds/BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: 31 días para 31 situaciones con Draco.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Charlie Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy/Tom Riddle, Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Remus Lupin/Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black/Draco Malfoy, Teddy Lupin/Draco Malfoy, Viktor Krum/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 26
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

¿Conocen el kinktober? Bueno, esto es lo mismo. Pero con Draco. No les aseguro que las cosas parezcan coherentes por aquí (?)

_Este es un índice de "parejas". Las situaciones se mantendrán como sorpresa hasta que lo suba ;)_

Día 1: Theodore Nott x Draco Malfoy.

Día 2: Harco. Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy.

Día 3: Cedric Diggory x Draco Malfoy.

Día 4: Drarry. Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter.

Día 5: Draco Malfoy x Teddy Lupin.

Día 6: Viktor Krum x Draco Malfoy.

Día 7: Harco.

Día 8: Draco (técnicamente, esto vendría siendo un "extra" de LDL)

Día 9: Neville Longbottom x Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy ( _no necesariamente en ese orden_ )

Día 10: Drarry.

Día 11: Sirius Black x Draco Malfoy.

Día 12: Harco + Astoria Greengrass.

Día 13: Harco.

Día 14: Tom Riddle ( _joven, por amor a Merlí_ n) x Draco Malfoy.

Día 15: Charlie Weasley x Draco Malfoy.

Día 16: Gemelos Weasley x Draco Malfoy.

Día 17: Ron Weasley x Draco Malfoy.  
( _No, ni siquiera yo sé en qué estaba pensando aquí)_

Día 18: Charlie Weasley x Draco Malfoy.

Día 19: Neville Longbottom ( _no exactamente_ ) x Draco Malfoy.

Día 20: Sirius Black x Draco Malfoy.

Día 21: Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter.

Día 22: Gemelos Weasley x Draco Malfoy.

Día 23: Sirius Black x Draco Malfoy.

Día 24: Harco.

Día 25: Drarry.

Día 26: Drarry.

Día 27: Drarry.

DÍA 28: DracoxDraco.  
( _Las drogas son malas_ )

Día 29: Blaise Zabini x Draco Malfoy.

Día 30: Drarry.

Día 31: Remus Lupin x Draco Malfoy.


	2. Día 1: Molestar/mendigar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Mendigar? ¿Draco? Yo creo que no...

Draco entró al dormitorio de Slytherin con la furia imparable de un torbellino. Como siempre. Theodore ignoró el portazo y continuó leyendo, cómodamente sentado en su cama, con las piernas estiradas.

Pasos que iban hacia un lado y después al otro, un sonido sospechosamente cercano a un gruñido, más pasos, una almohada que era arrojada contra una cama que tampoco tenía la culpa de lo que fuese que le hubiese sucedido ese día.

Y luego su voz quejumbrosa.

—¡Theodore!

Él colocó el índice en la línea en la que iba para no perderla y alzó la vista un instante. Ya que sólo encontró a Draco allí parado, en medio del cuarto, con la cara roja y las manos cerradas en puños, hizo la pregunta obvia:

—¿Sí, Draco?

Draco dejó escapar un ruido que le recordó a los de un niño pequeño en un berrinche.

—¡El estúpido de Potter, con sus estúpidos amigos, y…!

Theo asintió un par de veces, despacio, y volvió a su lectura. Esa vez, la almohada voló hacia su cabeza, pero se apartó a tiempo para que golpease el cabezal de la cama.

Marcó la línea en que iba, de nuevo.

—¿Y qué tiene esto de diferente con las otras cinco peleas que han tenido esta semana, Draco?

Draco apretó tanto la mandíbula que se le marcaron las venas en la piel pálida. Apuntó a su entrepierna. En general, uno no termina con una erección _después_ de pelearse con su supuesto rival, pero esos dos tenían una relación un poco extraña, llena de tensión sin resolver.

Theo arqueó las dos cejas entonces y cabeceó hacia el baño.

—Está disponible —puntualizó, regresando a su libro—, sabes cómo bajarlo.

—¡Theodore!

El capítulo de la novela de misterio en verdad estaba interesante. Podría jurar que ya conocía la identidad del asesino.

Un peso hundió un lado de su cama. Y se acercó, se acercó, se acercó. Ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando el libro le fue arrebatado.

—Ponle el marcapáginas —indicó. Draco, que sabía bien cómo era, ya lo había tomado de su mesa de noche; se lo puso a la página donde quedó y lanzó el libro al suelo.

Theodore suspiró.

—Yo diría que esto es un problema que puedes resolver por ti mismo —mencionó. Draco estaba más concentrado en desabrochar uno a uno los botones de su camisa, que en responderle—, y el libro-

Draco lo interrumpió con un quejido y se subió a horcajadas sobre su regazo, con las manos todavía en el torso al descubierto de Theo. Ondeó la cadera para generar fricción contra su entrepierna.

—Puedes leer en cualquier otro momento, por amor a Merlín.

Draco batallaba con los botones de su propia camisa, para sacársela lo más rápido posible. Cuando la abrió, sólo consiguió deslizar un brazo fuera, antes de que Theo sostuviese la tela, la jalase hacia atrás y lo derribase sobre la cama.

Quedó encima de él, atrapó su otro brazo, y enredó ambos en la tela de la camisa a medio retirar, sobre el nivel de la cabeza de Draco.

—Eres un necio —masculló, entre dientes, llevando la mano que aún tenía libre a su cadera—, llegas aquí tan pretencioso, seguramente pasando frente a medio Slytherin en la Sala Común, con esa erección en los pantalones, mal disimulada por la túnica, y el roce de la tela una y otra, y otra vez. ¿Qué es lo que tanto quieres que te comportas como un mimado, Draco? ¿Que te tenga de esta manera, debajo de mí?

Empujó la cadera hacia Draco y este la alzó, con un jadeo atorado en la garganta y la erección necesitada de atención en el pantalón. Theo deslizó los dedos sobre el borde de la tela y jugueteó con la cremallera, hasta arrancarle otro quejido.

Draco apretó los labios un instante, luego le enseñó una sonrisa que pretendía ser burlona.

—Por supuesto —Fue él quien empujó la cadera esa vez, frotándose sin vergüenza contra su compañero de Casa—, ya te estás tardan-

Theo abrió el pantalón y metió la mano, rozando su miembro por encima de la última capa de tela que le quedaba. Presionó la palma completa allí y después sólo acarició con el pulgar, disfrutando de los débiles estremecimientos de Draco debajo de él.

—Deberías ser un poco más amable al pedirlo, ¿no crees? —Se detuvo para bajar por completo la cremallera, y con esta, mover ambas prendas más abajo, lo suficiente para que la erección quedase expuesta—. Porque, no sé, podrías conseguir más si lo pides de buena manera —alegó Theo, con calma, trazando un recorrido desde su pecho al torso con el índice. Paró en la pelvis y observó a Draco con atención.

Draco bufó y mantuvo su barbilla elevada.

—Yo no mendigo —Al decirlo, alzó las piernas para ponerlas alrededor de la cadera de Theo, y lo atrajo hacia sí. La fricción contra su abdomen lo hizo arquearse al recibir al menos una pizca del alivio que tanto buscaba.

Theo jaló de la tela alrededor de sus manos para advertirle que se quedase quieto y cerró los dedos en torno a la base de su longitud, en el espacio entre ellos.

—Tendrás que aprender en algún momento, Draco.

Él separó los labios, listo para alguna réplica ingeniosa, que se le olvidó cuando Theo dio inicio a un movimiento de bombeo. Draco cerró los ojos y siguió el ritmo con la cadera.

Theo atacó su boca, succionando su labio inferior, mordiendo, tirando, mientras se aseguraba de que sus manos estuviesen inmóviles, y de masturbarlo como sabía que le gustaba.

No duró demasiado. Fue desordenado, rápido, brusco, Draco jadeando contra su boca, Theo frotando el pulgar contra su glande cada vez que llegaba arriba y de regreso a la base. Se vino contra su palma, con apenas un instante de tensión y un balbuceo de advertencia.

Cuando acabó, Draco respiraba por la boca para recuperar parte del aliento perdido. Theo soltó el agarre de tela en torno a sus dos muñecas para liberarle los brazos, se sentó en la cama, y buscó su varita para limpiarse la mano con un encantamiento.

Draco seguía tirado en la cama cuando él se levantó y caminó hacia el baño. Se paró bajo la puerta y le echó un vistazo.

—¿El señorito malcriado piensa dejarme esperando?

Escuchó una risa falta de aire de su parte. Luego Draco se sentó, terminó de sacarse la ropa, y lo siguió al baño.

Por suerte, había recordado poner la corbata en la puerta ese día.


	3. Día 2: Baile stripper

Era el cumpleaños de Harry Potter. Y el salvador del mundo mágico se merecía un excelente cumpleaños.

Harry no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba, todo fue organizado por sus locos amigos. Sabían que sentía cierta atracción hacia Malfoy, ahora que la guerra era una mala historia de la que todos necesitaban sanarse, y ya no era un adolescente cretino e imbécil. Pensó que planearían un encuentro normal. Una cena, quizás.

Lo que Harry no sabía era que sus amigos tenían una idea mucho, _mucho_ mejor.

Ingresó a la habitación a ciegas. La única luz que se encendió iluminaba un asiento en el centro, solitario y cómodo. Harry se sentó. ¿Quién lo mandaba a dejarse Aparecer por sus amigos y convencerse de que era buena idea que lo llevasen por ahí? La verdad es que no conocía ese sitio, apenas divisó el pasillo, antes de ser empujado dentro, y comenzaba a temer lo que podrían haberle preparado.

Entonces se encendieron el resto de las luces y se encontró en una habitación que podría haberse hecho pasar por parte de un hotel lujoso. Sin embargo, no apreció lo suficiente el lugar, porque en la otra punta del cuarto, entrando por una segunda puerta, estaba Draco.

A Harry se le secó la boca al verlo allí parado, con una camisa que le quedaba un poco ancha, un short que no iba para nada con su vestimenta usual, y las medias. Esas jodidas medias. Negras, de nylon, se cerraban sobre las piernas esbeltas hasta el nivel del muslo, donde finalizaban con una línea de encaje blanco.

Se removió sobre la silla, sin encontrar su voz para hacerle una pregunta o siquiera saludarlo. Draco dibujó un círculo en el aire con su varita y se la guardó en la manga, mientras la música comenzaba a sonar. Una melodía lenta, rítmica, al igual que la manera en que Draco avanzó hacia él, un paso con cada golpeteo musical, la cadera balanceándose y atrayendo de forma inevitable los ojos de Harry hacia allí, y luego a las medias de nuevo.

Cuando se detuvo frente a él, puso una mano en su hombro, y Harry boqueó por un instante. Junto a un veloz cambio en la melodía, Draco se sentó sobre su regazo, con las piernas abiertas, cayendo a cada lado de la silla de Harry.

Se llevó el índice a los labios.

—Quédate tranquilo —Su voz tenía cierto tono de diversión—, y disfruta. Feliz cumpleaños, Harry —Al decirle lo último, se acercó lo suficiente para que sus labios le rozaran la mejilla.

Se marchó con la música, del mismo modo en que llegó. Se levantó sin apartarse de Harry, balanceó la cadera, y retrocedió dos pasos. Rodeó la silla, sin quitarle la mano de encima; jugueteaba con la tela de su camiseta, el cuello de la prenda, rozaba la piel de su garganta, le apretaba el hombro, lo que fuese para tener su completa atención.

Regresó frente a Harry y se puso de cuclillas con un decrescendo en la melodía. Por un segundo, ni Draco se movió, ni la música continuó. Al retomarla, con un fuerte sonido, él puso las manos en las rodillas de Harry y abrió sus piernas.

La melodía volvió a su ritmo lento y Draco se paró, sin prisa, bailando con una gracilidad que hacía agua a la boca. Se recargaba en sus rodillas y permanecía inclinado hacia él, de manera que estuvo a punto de rozar la boca de Harry con la suya cuando llegó a su nivel. Paró ahí, le enseñó una sonrisa que envió un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo, y se apartó, rompiendo cualquier tipo de contacto.

Caminó un poco más lejos en esa ocasión. Confiado, tranquilo, de esa manera en que sólo se comporta alguien consciente de que no se le pueden quitar los ojos de encima. La forma en que movía la cadera era sencillamente hipnotizante, que le echase un vistazo de reojo, como si le recordase que todo aquello era para que él lo viese, sacudía a Harry desde lo más profundo y enviaba un tirón por su ingle.

Su mente estaba en blanco. O más bien, llena del baile de Draco, de sus juegos, dedos cuidadosos que se peinaban el cabello, las manos descendiendo por su cuello, hombros y clavícula. Los botones de la camisa se fueron soltando uno a uno, sin interrumpir el resto de sus movimientos. Bajó la prenda sólo lo justo para dejar al descubierto sus hombros y avanzó hacia él de nuevo.

Otra vez, manos en sus rodillas, el cuerpo inclinado. Harry se veía reflejado en sus pupilas. La posición le permitía distinguir a la perfección las cicatrices que le atravesaban el pecho y torso, ocultas bajo tatuajes intrincados de tonos verdes y plateados, abdomen plano, piel pálida, el rastro de vello que descendía hasta perderse en el borde de la prenda inferior.

—¿Te gustaría quitármela? —indagó, con una voz ronca y baja, que le causó otro estremecimiento a Harry.

Draco cerró los dedos sobre una de sus manos y la llevó a su hombro. Harry sintió la suave piel debajo de la palma. Sólo tenía que empujar la camisa más abajo.

Lo hizo. Cuando la bajó un poco, decidió poner la mano que tenía libre en su otro hombro, y tirar de la tela de ambos lados. La prenda cayó por sus hombros y espalda. Draco le sonrió, se acercó como si fuese a besarlo, y se rio sobre la boca de Harry, que había cerrado los ojos por reflejo.

—Gracias —musitó. Su aliento le golpeaba el rostro. Harry no se atrevió a abrir los ojos, al sentir una mano en su torso, los dedos colándose bajo su camiseta, contacto de piel fría contra la suya—, supongo que tendré que devolverte el favor.

El corazón de Harry había perdido el control a esas alturas. Cuando lo observó de nuevo, Draco se alejaba unos pasos, sacándose la camisa por completo y tirándola sin cuidado.

Se mantuvo de espaldas un momento, pasó una mano por su cabello, dándole otra ojeada por encima del hombro, y Harry descubrió que no podía hacer más que seguir con la mirada su oscilación de cadera, constelaciones tatuadas que acababan en su espalda baja, la tela aferrada a su trasero, los muslos y el comienzo de las medias negras.

Cuando se dio la vuelta de nuevo, se percató de que Draco se había desabotonado el short. Con la cremallera abajo, la prenda se abría para dejarle seguir un poco más allá ese rastro de vello. No usaba nada debajo.

Harry estaba prendado de aquella imagen. Demasiado para pensar, demasiado para moverse. Sólo importaba Draco, caminando lentamente hacia él, acercando sus manos, cada instante medido, acorde a la música. Esos dedos que soltaron el cinturón de Harry, el guiño que le dio.

Draco jugó con el dichoso cinturón también. Lo agitó en el aire, se aseguró de que Harry lo viese bien, y lo dobló, como si estuviese a punto de usarlo para golpear algo. A alguien. Si ese era su plan, Harry pensó que podía ofrecerse.

Debía tener la expresión más embelesada y estúpida que una persona podía poner, porque Draco era el narcisismo personificado cuando dejó caer el cinturón al suelo. El idiota era atractivo. Lo sabía, lo aprovechaba. Tenía a Harry al borde de un colapso y sólo ponía las manos en el borde de su prenda inferior, la movía con los pulgares hacia abajo, y le enseñaba unos centímetros más de piel que iban a volverlo loco antes de que hubiesen llegado a cualquier otra cosa.

—Draco…

Al fin, logró pronunciar un sonido coherente, y no pudo decir más que eso. Otro tirón en su ingle le advertía lo que Draco no tardaría en notar, sobre todo porque se aproximó y ocupó ese "lugar de honor" sobre su regazo de nuevo. Harry ahogó un jadeo y empujó la cadera hacia arriba sin pensar, y estaba claro que Draco debió sentir el bulto atrapado en su pantalón, porque se restregó contra él sin vergüenza.

Eso fue más de lo que Harry podía soportar. Lo rodeó con un brazo, colocó la otra mano en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, y lo jaló hacia él para un beso desordenado, salvaje, duro, lleno de mordidas y jadeos interrumpidos cuando provocaba más fricción entre ambos.

Ya tenía una mano en el short de Draco, dispuesto a quitárselo y admirarlo usando sólo esas jodidas medias, cuando este le puso su mano en el pecho y detuvo el beso. El quejido estrangulado de Harry debió decirle que estaba más allá de cualquier sentido de cordura por culpa de sus juegos, porque lució bastante satisfecho consigo mismo.

—Calma, león —Draco le dio un beso más corto, al tiempo que se ponía de pie—, vas a acabar antes de que podamos _celebrar_ realmente.

Ante la mirada que Harry le dirigía, Draco cabeceó en dirección a la cama. Harry casi saltó de su silla para volver a atacar su boca y arrastrarlo allí.

Necesitaba sacarle ese short. Necesitaba tenerlo debajo de sí, con esas piernas esbeltas y enfundadas en medias apoyadas en sus hombros. Necesitaba ponerlo sobre él, necesitaba ver más de esa ondulación de su cadera, no ser el único enloquecido y ardiendo.

Y por Merlín, necesitaba agradecerle a sus amigos por haberlo llevado allí sin decirle nada.


	4. Día 3: El estúpido cabello perfecto

Maldito Cedric Diggory y su maldito cabello perfecto.

Esos dos, que vendrían siendo el mismo asunto, eran el problema de cada martes, jueves y sábado por la tarde de Draco, desde que era el capitán del equipo de Slytherin. Se suponía que sus chicos tenían que practicar para robarle la Copa de Quidditch a esos jodidos Gryffindor y el estúpido cara-rajada, pero los profesores, siempre con sus preferencias, les cedieron los "días buenos" en el campo a los Gryffindor, y si los Slytherin no querían entrenar junto a los Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff, sólo podían hacerlo al mismo tiempo que eran impartidas las lecciones de vuelo de primer año.

Cedric estaba haciendo de suplente para la maestra, como parte de alguna materia en su carrera de enseñanza mágica. El muy idiota sabía que la mayor parte de las niñas (y niños, no hay que negarlo) de primero se quedaban embelesadas viéndolo pasar, y aun así, andaba con ese uniforme que le recordaba al que utilizó cuando ganó en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, todo sonrisas condescendientes y cabello castaño que se agitaba con la brisa, sin llegar al punto de ser despeinado.

Y Draco era perfectamente consciente de esto porque, desde hace casi dos meses, sus ojos se desviaban a la esquina tomada por los niños de primero, en que Cedric se subía a la escoba y les mostraba cómo elevarse y maniobrar. Luego volvía en sí, le gritaba una orden a algún Slytherin desafortunado que hubiese estado cerca en ese instante, y continuaba su práctica.

Parecía que estaba bien, hasta que terminaban, y al salir de los vestidores ya bañados y cambiados, descubría que Diggory seguía recogiendo las Quaffles con que permitía que los niños jugasen. Le sonreía, lo saludaba, y Draco entendía por qué los niños se maravillaban tanto con él.

Y lo odiaba por eso.

Lo que más quería en aquellos momentos era enredar los dedos en ese cabello, comprobar si sería tan suave como se veía, jalarlo. Tirar de los mechones hasta que Cedric ahogase un jadeo.

Pero, por supuesto, una cosa es que Draco tuviese bien asumido que era gay, y otra muy distinta que fuese a lanzarse sobre un instructor suplente de vuelo. Tenía cierta dignidad y estándares.

Sólo que al volver a fijarse en Diggory, recogiendo las Quaffles con calma, incapaz de mandar a los niños a hacerlo cuando ellos tenían que marcharse, Draco debía darse la vuelta, o cometería alguna locura.

Un día de noviembre, cuando una lluvia de otoño convirtió su práctica en un bizarro juego en el aire y el barro, y Diggory suspendió la lección de los niños, no se encontraron en cuanto Draco abandonó los vestidores. Suspiró, levantó la varita y conjuró una barrera que lo cubriese de la lluvia.

Por los deberes de organización del capitán, iba de último, con unos minutos de retraso con respecto a sus compañeros. Ellos ya estarían de camino al Gran Comedor, y Draco hubiese llegado pronto, de no ser por la figura que se separó de la pared en que estuvo apoyado, cuando regresó al castillo.

El bullicio se concentraba en el comedor, las antorchas se hallaban un poco alejadas, no había nadie en ese extremo del corredor, y ya no quedaban estudiantes fuera del castillo que pudiesen irrumpir allí. Cedric vestía una variación de ese curioso uniforme autoimpuesto y le enseñó una sonrisa al verlo.

—No quería perder la costumbre —excusó, después de saludarlo con su usual cabeceo.

_Hufflepuff loco_ , pensó Draco. _Todos son iguales._

—¿Normalmente espera a sus estudiantes de este modo? —indagó, en un tono más interesado del que le hubiese gustado.

—No —Cedric seguía sonriendo, algo divertido—, sólo a ti. Pero tú no eres mi estudiante, creo que ya sabes volar…y _bastante_ bien.

_Tiene que haber una norma en contra de esto,_ recordó Draco. _Claro que la hay. Bueno, técnicamente no hacemos nada, pero…_

Sus pensamientos se dispersaron y reorganizaron. Cedric había dado un paso más cerca. Él, sin pensar, uno lejos.

—No sé por qué —Diggory se pasó una mano por ese maldito cabello perfecto que tenía, enredó los dedos, tiró de un mechón con cuidado, y lo acomodó del otro lado. Draco estaba hipnotizado con la imagen—, llamo mucho la atención. Pero no siempre de la persona que quisiera.

Draco se percató de que tenía la garganta seca.

—Qué…desgracia, _profesor_ —Utilizó un especial énfasis en el título. Esperaba que detuviese cualquier intento de avance de Diggory, o que lo sacase a él de ese estúpido trance en que se encontraba; sin embargo, la palabra tenía una entonación diferente en aquel ambiente, y sólo lo sumergió más en ese estanque de encanto.

Cedric estaba más cerca que hace un momento, el personal del colegio y los estudiantes ya debían ocupar sus asientos en el comedor. Qué extraño resultaría si llegaban juntos. O no. La respiración de Draco tenía dificultades para seguir su curso normal, su imagen era consumida por las pupilas de Diggory. Nunca antes había sido mirado así por ojos tan brillantes y amables.

Con el corazón fuera de control, se inclinó hacia adelante. Sólo acortó la mitad del trayecto. Cedric hizo el resto. Puso una mano en la espalda baja de Draco, lo atrajo más cerca, y lo besó, justo allí, en medio de las sombras del corredor, en un día tormentoso.

El beso, que comenzó como un acto cuidadoso y dulce, no tardó en convertirse en algo más. Draco sintió que su espalda luego presionaba una de las paredes del corredor, aunque no tenía idea de cuándo se había echado más para atrás. La mano de Cedric en su espalda acariciaba la piel por encima de la ropa, arriba, abajo, un poco más abajo, arriba de nuevo, con la debida precaución.

Y luego Draco mandó a la mierda esa cautela, porque si ya lo estaba besando, tenía que hacerlo bien.

Alzó los brazos y llevó las manos a ese cabello que se moría por tocar desde el primer día en que se encontraron en el patio, desde que lo vio en la mesa de profesores, desde el jodido cuarto año, con Cedric luciéndose como el gran mago que era, representando a su colegio y llevándose el Cáliz y la gloria.

Enredó los dedos en los mechones, jaló, masajeó el cuero cabelludo, permitió que el cabello se deslizase entre sus manos como agua. Ni así lograba despeinarlo. Necesitaba verlo desaliñado. Moría por verlo desaliñado. La urgencia era más fuerte que él y no dudó en imprimirla en ese beso feroz, devorador, lleno de dientes que raspaban, roce de lenguas y sonidos ahogados.

Qué cerca estaban. Tan cerca. Cedric coló una pierna entre las suyas y a Draco lo sorprendió su propia sacudida al sentir la fricción de su muslo contra su semierección. Se apartó un instante, inhaló con fuerza, y prácticamente saltó sobre él, jalando de su cabello y dispuesto a atacar su boca, hasta que alguno de los dos se hubiese rendido.

Tenía las manos en ese cabello que tanto adoraba. El beso hacía que su cabeza diese vueltas. Una dureza atrapada en el pantalón de Cedric presionaba también contra su cadera.

—Profesor Diggory, hay unos niños de primero preguntando cuándo será la lección que no les dio hoy…

Se apartaron como si estuviese impulsados por resortes. Draco, tenso, se mantuvo pegado a la pared, tan consciente de su estado deplorable, como del encantamiento puesto sobre ambos que disimulaba frente a la profesora Sprout. De otro modo, ella no habría sonreído, esperando la respuesta de Cedric, que le aseguró que iría a hablar con los chicos apenas hubiese terminado su "discusión de estrategias" con "el señor Malfoy".

La profesora se marchó y ninguno de los dos respiró con calma hasta encontrarse solos en el pasillo de nuevo. El encantamiento cayó. Cedric estaba tan ruborizado como él, con apenas unos mechones fuera de lugar, y la respiración agitada.

Por supuesto, el antiguo Campeón del Torneo de los Tres Magos podía crear una ilusión para alguien que no tenía ningún motivo para dudar de él. Incluso una maestra.

Draco exhaló, causando que él se girase de nuevo.

La forma en que lo vio hizo que se estremeciese.

—"Cerveza de mantequilla" para acceder al pasillo de los dormitorios de profesores, por detrás de la estatua de Las Cuatro Brujas —mencionó Cedric, acomodándose el cabello en sólo dos movimientos de manos. Y estaba como si nada hubiese sucedido—, se supone que la entrada no sirve, lleva justo a mi cuarto. Terminemos esta discusión después de la cena, señor Malfoy.

Aplicó el mismo énfasis en el "señor" que él antes con su título. Draco carraspeó para que la voz no le temblase.

—Por supuesto, profesor.


	5. Día 4: Lento, suave...y muy, muy expuesto

El cuarto de hotel tenía un precioso balcón, con algunas macetas en un costado y una ornamentada barandilla gruesa, blanca. A Harry le gustaba la vista, la brisa contra el rostro, la sensación de que podía observar el mundo por debajo de él, en la calle, sin que lo supiesen, y luego fijarse en el paisaje más allá, en la línea del horizonte.

Draco se le acercó por detrás, sus pasos eran sigilosos, pero Harry podía distinguirlo como una presencia mágica y familiar. Al igual que él, sólo usaba una de las batas de baño que ofrecía la suite. Lo rodeó con los dos brazos y se pegó a su espalda.

—Pareces feliz —mencionó, en tono suave.

Harry sonrió y se echó hacia atrás para frotar la nariz contra su mejilla.

—Lo estoy.

—Me gusta verte así —aclaró Draco, deslizando las yemas de los dedos por el espacio de unión de ambos lados de la bata. Le acarició la piel del torso con cuidado, como si se tratase de algo valioso.

Él se giró, le envolvió el cuello con los brazos, y jaló un poco para besarlo. Draco dejó las manos en la cadera de Harry, y cuando estaba más distraído, lo levantó. Sólo pudo reírse al ser sentado sobre el barandal, con un agarre firme para impedir que se resbalase. Lo encontraba divertido.

—Cuidado —Harry simuló un tono grave para la "advertencia"—, sería una verdadera lástima que perdieses a tu esposo en la luna de miel.

—No puedo permitir que eso pase —alegó Draco, inclinándose para que sus rostros estuviesen más cerca. Debido al lugar en que estaba sentado, Harry quedaba un poco más arriba—, ni siquiera te he presumido lo suficiente.

Harry dejó escapar otra risita, le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos, y lo atrajo hacia sí para un beso más largo. Dedicó toda su atención a este, olvidándose de hoteles y paisajes, calles y personas, reemplazando su fascinación con el viento por la maravilla que eran los labios de Draco encajando con los suyos, los sonidos del exterior por ese ruido estrangulado que su esposo soltaba cuando le mordía el labio inferior.

Estuvieron así por un rato, sólo besándose, Harry sentado en la barandilla del balcón, Draco entre sus piernas. Le acariciaba la espalda, por encima de la suave tela de la bata de baño, y Harry deslizaba las manos por su piel, dibujando el contorno de su mandíbula con los dedos, la garganta, la clavícula, empujando apenas la tela que obstruía su camino.

Quería más. Tocar un poco más de piel, admirarlo un poco más. Entretuvo a Draco arrastrándolo de vuelta a sus labios cuando estaba por apartarse, llevó las manos más abajo, y deshizo el nudo flojo de su bata.

_Perfecto_. Harry casi tarareó de felicidad al poder recorrer ese pecho cubierto de cicatrices, el torso firme, a gusto, acariciar, presionar, pellizcarle los pezones, y que Draco tirase de su labio entre los dientes a cambio.

Abrió más las piernas y las enredó en su cadera, mientras Draco desataba el nudo de su bata también, dejándolos en igualdad de condiciones. Removió la tela lo justo para acceder a la piel de Harry, y por lo cerca que estaban, se rozaban en algunos movimientos, con las prendas sólo cubriéndoles los brazos a medias y las espaldas.

No quería separarse de su boca tan pronto. No creía que pudiese cansarse de tenerlo así, pegado a él, rodeándolo, tocándolo.

Harry cerró más las piernas en torno a él y movió la cadera. El toqueteo, el ambiente, los besos perezosos y juguetones, lo pusieron medio duro. No ayudaba haberse dado cuenta de que Draco estaba igual.

Sintió la sonrisa en sus labios cuando se apartó. Luego Draco bajaba la cabeza y comenzaba un rastro de besos en su cuello, Harry sólo podía ladear el rostro para darle todo el espacio que quisiera. Lo conocía bien; sabía que Harry adoraba las marcas en el costado de la garganta, besos en el hombro, que repasase el hueso de su clavícula con la lengua. Esas acciones lo derretían, enviaban una descarga de placer por su cuerpo, y que fuese Draco lo volvía mejor. Más preciado.

Ondeó la cadera sin pensar. Draco lo mantenía abrazado y acababa de cerrar la boca sobre uno de sus pezones. Succionó. Harry repitió el movimiento de cadera y sintió cómo llevaba una mano a su torso, le rozaba la pelvis con los dedos, seguía el curso de la línea de vello que descendía, y se desviaba a último momento para tomar uno de sus muslos, en lugar de ir en la dirección que él tanto ansiaba. Soltó un sonido quejumbroso y su esposo se rio.

—Malvado —siguió Harry, a punto de formar pucheros.

Draco se enderezó para verlo a los ojos. Tenía _esa_ mirada. La del color gris claro y limpio, la que le hacía pensar a Harry que era considerado un tesoro. Que era amado.

Le besó la mejilla y volvió a atacar su boca. Harry no fue capaz de más que dejarse llevar, encantar, hipnotizar, derribar. Draco envolvió su miembro con los dedos y lo acarició a un ritmo tan lento que sólo podía ser considerado una exquisita tortura.

Si aquello era placentero, lo que en verdad lo sacudió fue sentir la erección de Draco creciendo contra una de sus piernas, cuando empujó la cadera de nuevo hacia adelante. Harry se estremeció, consumido en el calor del momento, esa burbuja donde sólo existían ellos.

Se aseguró de que su miembro lo tocaría, de que haría contacto directo con su piel, y se movió una y otra vez, generando fricción para Draco. La débil sacudida de su esposo envió otra descarga placentera a Harry. Le encantaba hacerle eso. Le encantaba que fuese él.

Draco abandonó su boca para regresar al cuello de Harry, frotó el pulgar contra su glande cuando estuvo del todo erecto, y volvió a colocar las manos en su cadera. Lo bajó con cuidado de la barandilla.

Harry se había dado la vuelta, antes de recordar dónde estaban. El viento, el ruido, la calle, el paisaje. Las personas. Su bata estaba abierta adelante, Draco sostenía la tela detrás y le besaba la parte alta de la espalda, aguardando alguna reacción, un consentimiento para el avance o una negativa a esa locura. No era igual que estar dentro de la habitación.

Quizás tendría que haberle resultado vergonzoso. O extraño. O incómodo. Pero estaban casados, cualquier opinión que pudo importarle en algún momento ya había sido dicha, y por encima de todo, era Draco. Harry no quería que le quitase las manos de encima, no tan rápido, no cuando lo tenía _así_.

Flexionó los brazos sobre la barandilla, cerró a medias la parte delantera de la prenda, y se inclinó, levantando el trasero hacia él. Si alguien tenía la suficiente curiosidad para alzar la mirada, podría haber pensado que Harry sólo observaba el lugar. Tal vez.

Draco levantó la tela en la parte de atrás y la llevó por su espalda, donde la mantuvo sujeta con una mano. Harry se retorció por la expectación cuando lo escuchó murmurar el hechizo lubricante.

La consistencia fría y resbaladiza opacaba la sensación de intrusión de un dedo. Harry recargó la cabeza sobre sus brazos y movió la cadera, dándole a entender que estaba bien con eso. Draco lo deslizó fuera y probó con dos; incómodo, tensión momentánea. Harry respiró profundo y relajó los músculos, consciente de que necesitaba un instante para disfrutarlo.

Cuando esa incomodidad también cedió, empujó la cadera hacia atrás. Draco utilizó los dos dedos para prepararlo, llevándolos dentro y fuera. Harry gimió al sentir que alcanzaba su próstata. Se sonrojó hasta las orejas, preguntándose si cabía la posibilidad de que alguien lo hubiese escuchado allá abajo, y esa perspectiva sólo lo hizo estremecerse.

Alguien lo notaría.

Alguien vería lo que Draco le hacía.

_Draco_.

_A él._

¿Cómo podría estar mal eso?

Harry jadeó ante la idea y empujó la cadera hacia atrás de nuevo. Draco lo tomó como una señal para agregar un tercer dedo, una mera formalidad. Él ladeó el rostro y protestó, considerando que ya estaba listo.

Draco le besó la parte de atrás del cuello y lo alto de la espalda, donde la tela le permitía, relajándolo otra vez. Sus dedos lo abandonaban. Antes de que pudiese hablar más, Harry percibió algo duro que tocaba su entrada, y se restregó de forma descarada contra su erección.

—Impaciente —Su esposo sonaba divertido al frenarlo, con su mano libre en la cadera de Harry.

—Soy un Gryffindor —alegó Harry, en el mismo tono—, no sé lo que es esper-

Se interrumpió con un sonido ahogado cuando Draco se alineó con su entrada y lo penetró. Lo hizo despacio para que Harry sintiese la menor incomodidad posible, se detuvo al estar dentro, y le preguntó si estaba bien. Harry se apresuró a asentir.

Draco le acarició la espalda baja, la cadera, y depositó otro par de besos en su espalda alta, antes de atreverse a dar la primera estocada. Harry movió la cadera al mismo tiempo y dejó escapar otro jadeo ahogado.

Fueron lentos, cuidadosos, rebosantes de deseo y todo aquello que lo acompañaba y lo volvía especial para Harry. Con más besos en su cuello y espalda, con una mano aferrada a su cadera, con un vaivén acompasado. Draco parado detrás de él, embistiéndolo, esos sonidos que no podía evitar cuando Harry apretaba un poco los músculos a propósito, y que tanto le encantaba.

No hacía falta que tuviesen prisa. Su erección palpitaba, pero Harry se negó a tocarse, porque cada estocada lo presionaba de nuevo contra la barandilla, los movimientos y los golpes a su próstata enviaban olas de placer por su cuerpo, que quería disfrutar una a una, sin arruinar el efecto.

Las personas continuaban transitando la calle junto al hotel, automóviles, algunas motocicletas. Luces se encendían al otro lado de las ventanas, a medida que transcurría el atardecer. Menos luminosidad, un ligero cambio de temperatura, el bullicio disminuía. Harry se mordía el labio, pero no podía (ni le importaba) evitar jadear el nombre de su esposo cuando otra embestida lo hacía estremecer.

No sabía si Draco lo _presumía_ a él, o era al revés.

Su orgasmo se construyó al mismo ritmo. Empuje tras empuje, con besos y toques suaves del pulgar que frotaba un lado de su cadera. Harry hundió el rostro por completo en sus brazos, y allí, temblando, se derramó llamando al nombre de su esposo.

Draco no tardó mucho después de eso. Sin acelerar, sin brusquedad, inclinado hacia él, su pecho pegado a la espalda de Harry. Oía sus palabras sobre lo bueno que era, lo mucho que lo quería, mientras los vestigios de su clímax todavía lo tenían extasiado.

Al acabar, su esposo retrocedió y se encargó de los hechizos de limpieza. Si pensó que Harry estaba feliz al admirar el paisaje, era sólo porque todavía no veía su rostro en ese momento.

—Tenemos que entrar, ya casi oscurece —Draco le sujetó la cadera para enderezarlo y le acomodó la bata con dedos veloces y amables. Harry le sonreía. Él arqueó un poco las cejas—. ¿Qué?

Harry meneó la cabeza y extendió los brazos en su dirección. Draco soltó un bufido de risa, se ató la bata de baño, y lo rodeó para cargarlo. Él prácticamente se enroscaba a su alrededor con brazos y piernas, y se dejaba llevar dentro del cuarto, con el rostro oculto en el hombro de su esposo y una expresión satisfecha.


	6. Día 5: Propuesta

_"Yo, Draco Lucius Malfoy, con motivo del cumpleaños número veinte de Edward Remus Lupin, conocido como 'Teddy', acepto su petición de regalo, descrita a continuación en la propuesta del siguiente acuerdo:_

_Punto número uno…"_

Draco se retiró los lentes de lectura, se apretó el puente de la nariz, y exhaló.

—Debí estar _muy_ ebrio cuando firmé esto, Teddy.

—Pensé que dirías eso —puntualizó Teddy, extrayendo un hilo plateado de su sien. Recreó la superficie de un Pensadero imaginario en un círculo en el aire y lo introdujo. Maldita magia. Maldito mocoso talentoso.

Observó su propia imagen, en la fiesta de la noche anterior, diciéndole claramente a Teddy que _no_ estaba ebrio, mientras firmaba el jodido acuerdo.

—Las circunstancias no fueron las mejores para-

—De acuerdo al punto número cinco —Teddy apuntó el acuerdo sobre la mesa—, si intentas escabullirte utilizando las "circunstancias" como excusa, entonces tendrás que retractarte formalmente, disculparte por romperme el corazón —Su voz adquiría un tono más burlón al decirlo así—, y compensármelo con…

—Eso no.

—Sí, eso _sí_. Tú lo firmaste, Draco.

—No lo leí completo.

—El punto número seis lleva tus iniciales y dice que no puedes firmar sin haberlo leído completo, ni hacer alusión a no haberlo hecho sin incurrir en una falta que…

Debió convencerlo de estudiar cualquier cosa que no fuese Ley Mágica.

Draco dejó de lado el acuerdo, se reclinó en su asiento y se cruzó de brazos. Teddy lo veía, expectante.

—Sólo una vez, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto —contestó Teddy, sin dudar—; por nuestro tipo de parentesco y relación, sería un poco problemático si tuviésemos varios en-

—Y no hablaremos de esto.

—El punto número siete es de absoluta confidencialidad, a menos que acordemos posteriormente hablarlo entre nosotros un día, para lo que se debe, primero, avisarle a la otra parte que se quiere hablar del tema, y segundo, recibir un consentimiento del otro para…

Draco le pidió silencio con un gesto. Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

—¿Hace cuánto que planeaste esto?

Teddy sonreía.

—Unos cuatro años.

—Si te compro una escoba nueva-

—No es el tipo de escoba que quiero montar justo hoy —El chico se rio.

¿Cuándo su pequeño Teddy se convirtió en el mago que desperdiciaba su habilidad para atrapar a alguien en una propuesta para acostarse con él?

—Estoy jodido, ¿cierto? —Se resignó Draco.

—No todavía —respondió Teddy, irradiando alegría.

Bueno, siempre estaba la opción de aplicarse un _obliviate_.

— _0_ —

Draco se sentó en el borde de la cama y lo vio caminar de un lado al otro. Se había sacado los zapatos con los pies al entrar, dando saltitos, pero lucía temeroso de seguir.

—¿Sabes? Hay personas que se dejan puesta la ropa, me parece que la práctica se llama-

—¡No! —Teddy lució horrorizado. Se giró de golpe y su cabello se paró en todas direcciones, en un desastre de azul y toques rosas—. No, no, ¡no! ¡Sin ropa, Draco! ¡Y que sea bien! Sólo- sólo-

El pobre chico empezaba a estrujar sus manos y a Draco se le ablandó el corazón. Ese era su problema. Si no sintiese debilidad por Teddy, no estarían metidos en esa situación.

—Ven aquí.

Draco dio una palmadita sobre sus piernas. Teddy tragó en seco y avanzó hacia él, muy despacio. Se sentó sobre su regazo.

—Respira profundo —susurró. Teddy lo hizo—, y piensa de nuevo si estás seguro de esto.

—Muy seguro —Los ojos de Teddy llameaban, teñidos de un intenso plateado que le estaba copiando a los suyos—. Draco, estoy muy, muy, muy seguro, más seguro que-

Sabía que aquella conversación jamás terminaría de comenzar entonces, así que llevó una mano a la parte de atrás de su cabeza, tiró de él y lo besó.

Teddy se sobresaltó, pero no tardó en responderle. Se movió sobre sus piernas, le sujetó el rostro, y prácticamente atacó su boca, con la desesperación de alguien a quien le ofrecen agua cuando muere de sed. Quería morder, quería succionar, quería explorar. _Quería_ _todo_. Draco tuvo que ponerle las manos en el pecho y apartarlo un instante.

—Calma —habló en voz baja, frente a un Teddy que tenía la respiración agitada y el rostro rojo—, no hace falta que te comportes como un adolescente en su primera vez.

Teddy se sonrojó más y le atinó un débil golpe en el pecho. Eso fue lo que relajó por completo el ambiente. Draco le guiñó, él soltó la tensión de los hombros, y volvieron a besarse.

Fue más lento en esa ocasión. Probó el sabor en su boca, la textura de los labios, la calidez. Con los dedos repasaba la mandíbula de Draco, tocaba la piel pálida de la garganta, mientras este dejaba cuidadosas caricias en su espalda, aguardando que hiciese el siguiente movimiento o se echase para atrás.

Teddy podría haber ido a Hufflepuff, pero no por falta de valor. No iba a retroceder, teniendo esa oportunidad tan anhelada.

Se acomodó bien sobre su regazo y ondeó la cadera. Fue apenas un segundo. Draco regresó las manos a su cadera y lo ayudó a moverse, mostrándole la mejor manera de crear más fricción entre ambos. A partir de ahí, el beso fue tornándose en algo más desordenado, dientes y lengua de nuevo incluidos, algunos suspiros del más joven.

Cuando sintió que Draco deslizaba las manos por debajo de su camiseta, se estremeció. Sujetó sus hombros y puso distancia deprisa entre los dos.

Sabía que estaba rojo. Muy, _muy_ rojo.

—Sólo quiero aclarar que el punto de confidencialidad en el acuerdo incluye los tatu-

Draco le sacó la camiseta. Lo que era peor: Teddy alzó los brazos y le permitió hacerlo sin haber terminado su frase. Ojos plateados vagaron por ramas, estrellas y torres dispersas en su pecho, torso y hacia los costados. No pensó que se sentiría tan expuesto; ningún miembro de su "familia" los había visto.

Tras unos segundos, Draco presionó un beso sobre la constelación del lobo en su pecho. Luego se desvió hacia su oreja y halló un punto detrás de su lóbulo que hacía a Teddy retorcerse.

—Creo que necesito esforzarme un poco más, si puedes pensar y preocuparte por eso en este momento —musitó.

El aliento contra su oído, la voz ronca, la persona que lo decía, la intención, la situación en general, eran demasiado para él. Teddy le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo atrajo hacia otro beso, en medio del cual batalló contra los odiosos botones de la odiosa camisa de Draco, que le quedaba odiosamente bien.

En cuanto tuvo la oportunidad de verlo desnudo de la cintura para arriba, perdió cualquier inhibición que pudiese restarle. Recorrió la piel con ambas manos, se aseguró de repasar viejas cicatrices, memorizar dónde quedaban. Besó, lamió, utilizó dientes. Draco tenía una mano enredada en su cabello y le permitía hacer y deshacer a su antojo, desde chupetones a suaves roces.

Teddy se deslizó abajo, abajo, abajo, tuvo que quedar de rodillas en el suelo, porque lo único en su cabeza en ese instante era seguir con la boca ese rastro de vello que se perdía en el borde de su pantalón. Levantó la mirada hacia Draco, y la mantuvo en su rostro, al tiempo que abría la cremallera de la prenda.

Sus intenciones debían ser las más obvias. Abrió del todo el pantalón, removió la tela de su ropa interior con dos dedos, y ahí, no pudo evitar que sus ojos bajasen de nuevo.

Podía quedar satisfecho con su regalo de cumpleaños sólo hasta ese punto, de rodillas frente a Draco a medio vestir. Pero ya que el límite estaba borrado por ese día, se relamió los labios, puso las manos en sus muslos, y se inclinó hacia adelante.

Lamió una vez. Draco estaba semiduro, sentía la palpitación, el calor. Teddy cerró una mano en la base de su miembro y deslizó la punta dentro de su boca.

Regresó la vista a sus ojos, mientras trazaba círculos en su punta con la lengua. Presionaba los labios en el glande, succionaba un poco, volvía a los círculos.

La manera en que Draco se recargaba con ambas manos en la cama y lo veía, su simple expresión durante ese rato, provocaban que creyese que el cuerpo entero le ardía. Él _sí_ que tenía una erección apretada contra su ropa que protestaba por algo de atención. Movió un poco las piernas, consiguiendo un atisbo de fricción con la tela, y casi jadeó con su miembro en la boca.

Lo metió todo. Se aseguró de que llegase lo más profundo posible y de respirar por la nariz para evitar arcadas. Cuando ahuecó las mejillas y succionó de nuevo, Draco tomó una brusca inhalación y empujó la cadera hacia él.

Teddy experimentó otro estremecimiento al saber que era el causante. Se dedicó con esmero a atenderlo, lamiendo, jugando, repartiendo besos sobre la punta y los costados.

Cuando estuvo del todo erecto, depositó un último beso en el glande, y se puso de pie. Draco no le quitaba los ojos de encima, su cabeza daba vueltas, repitiéndole que era él quien lo tenía de ese modo, y su excitación sólo fue en aumento al sacarse las prendas que le quedaban lentamente, bajo esa mirada escrutadora.

Apoyó las rodillas en el borde de la cama y se colocó de nuevo sobre él. Sentado en su regazo, obtenía un poco de fricción si movía la cadera, y lo repitió un par de veces, arrancándoles jadeos a ambos.

Draco le sujetó la barbilla y lo jaló hacia otro beso. La pregunta de _"¿vas a besarme después de…?"_ de Teddy quedó a medias, sílabas calladas contra su boca.

Al apartarse, se enderezó por encima de él, con las manos en sus hombros. Su cerebro decidió enviar una señal de inteligencia, antes de que actuase por impulso.

—Supongo que estás más acostumbrado a hechizos de protección que preservativos…

—La última vez que pregunté —Draco fingió seriedad—, eras un mago, así que-

Teddy emitió un vago sonido de protesta, le dio otro golpe débil en el hombro, y cuando Draco le sujetó la muñeca y le hizo un comentario sobre si era que le gustaban los golpes en la cama, volvieron a besarse. Llamó su varita con un _accio_ no verbal, la atrapó en el aire y ejecutó los hechizos de preparación, mucho más concentrado en Draco besándole el cuello, en busca de otro "punto débil". Ya que no lo halló, regresó a la zona detrás de su oreja, y Teddy tembló.

—¿No te falta uno?

Eso de tener a Draco hablándole al oído con voz ronca era letal.

Teddy negó. La ausencia del último hechizo debió decirle por él lo _mucho_ que quería sentir que se corría dentro. Draco presionó algunos besos más flojos en su boca, sosteniéndole la cadera para alinearlo con su erección. Dejó que él se encargase el resto.

Claramente no esperaba que Teddy sólo cayese sobre él y se mordiese el labio hasta sangrar al tenerlo todo dentro. Draco masculló algo acerca de cómo debía tener más cuidado, mientras repartía más besos en su rostro, y sus manos le acariciaban la espalda baja.

El dolor cedió bajo el efecto de los hechizos para prepararse, la intrusión fue más tolerable gracias a los de lubricación. Se movió hacia arriba, comprobó que podía actuar con libertad, y presionó bien las rodillas en el colchón y las manos en los hombros de Draco.

Comenzó con un ritmo irregular, pequeños saltos, buscando el mejor ángulo y acostumbrarse. Si le dolía en unas horas o al día siguiente, seguiría contento.

Draco había preguntado si estaba bien después de ese inicio abrupto. Le besaba el cuello, lamía, acariciaba la piel a su disposición. Tener sus manos en el trasero o los muslos era un sueño, el fin de un deseo desesperado, y un motivo para perder la cordura. Cada vez que lo tocaba, Teddy sólo quería ir más rápido, sentirlo más, tener más, más, más.

Alcanzó su próstata. La oleada de placer lo sobresaltó y se aferró a Draco por un instante. Después empezó de nuevo, a montarlo en un vaivén que aumentaba de velocidad con cada salto.

Lo besó un poco más, se aseguró de colocar algunas marcas extras en sus clavículas, pero terminó irguiéndose frente a él para llevar todo el control del movimiento. Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, arriba y abajo a su encuentro. El sonido de pieles chocando llenaba el cuarto, Teddy apenas podía inhalar sin acabar soltando un jadeo.

El placer crecía en un cúmulo que amenazaba con tragárselo. Más rápido, más rápido, más rápido. Los toques a su próstata producían descargas y estallidos que le avisaban que no tardaría demasiado, la presión en su abdomen crecía.

Cuando Draco envolvió su miembro en una mano, Teddy prácticamente se deshizo. Unas embestidas más, algunas caricias, el calor de su palma, y lo tenía temblando sobre su regazo, corriéndose entre sus dedos.

Teddy se lanzó hacia adelante, cerró los ojos, y fue arrastrado por el placer del orgasmo mientras lo besaba. Draco sostuvo su cadera con una mano y le llevó un par de estocadas más derramarse en su interior. La sensación cálida del semen lo arrojó más allá del límite que conocía.

Era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que podría haberle dado.

Permanecieron unos segundos así, quietos, Teddy con la frente en su hombro, disfrutando de las caricias que le dejaba en la espalda. Cuando se recuperó lo suficiente, Draco lo ayudó a levantarse y a tomar asiento a su lado.

En cuanto tocó la cama, Teddy se tiró hacia atrás y quedó recostado, con una exhalación. Draco se tendió junto a él.

—¿El próximo año de nuevo? —propuso Teddy, girando el rostro hacia él.

Draco se echó a reír.

—No me embriagues para pedírmelo —indicó, extendiendo un brazo en su dirección.

Teddy lo tomó como una respuesta afirmativa, se pegó a su costado, y se acurrucó allí, feliz.


	7. Día 6: Viktor Krum es una bestia salvaje

Draco no pudo evitar que lo recorriese un estremecimiento expectante al abandonar las gradas del estadio. El equipo de Bulgaria ganaba de nuevo. Y él sabía lo que eso significaba.

Se despidió de algunos espectadores importantes en los palcos superiores, se aseguró de que la prensa supiese que estaba contento con la victoria, mas no que se retiraba, y fue en extremo cuidadoso al dirigirse hacia las oficinas en la parte lateral del estadio. La del entrenador del equipo búlgaro poseía una barrera interesante en la puerta, que lo recibía con una cálida bienvenida.

A Draco le encantaban esos días. Amaba el Quidditch, la sensación de volar, ver los partidos y experimentar la emoción cuando un Buscador estaba por alcanzar la snitch y la victoria.

Pero, desde que tenía sus encuentros con cierto entrenador búlgaro, lo que más disfrutaba era comenzar a desvestirse desde que entraba en la oficina, apartar con cuidado los papeles de la mesa, y sentarse allí, con las piernas cruzadas y su expresión de autosuficiencia.

Cuando Viktor ingresaba a la oficina, su cuerpo sufría otro estremecimiento y el tirón en su ingle comenzaba a ponerlo duro con anticipación. Esa imagen podría provocárselo a cualquiera. No sólo por la constitución fuerte, los hombros anchos, la espalda amplia, esos músculos que el entrenamiento constante desde joven le otorgaron, sino por _cómo_ se comportaba.

Los días en que su equipo ganaba un partido, Viktor Krum no era humano. Era una bestia feroz, un cazador, con los ojos oscurecidos por la pasión y la victoria, enloquecidos de deseo y adrenalina que necesitaba ser descargada.

Estampaba la puerta contra su marco y atravesaba la pequeña habitación con zancadas firmes, las prendas cayendo una a una, a medida que se las sacaba sin ninguna contemplación y las lanzaba al suelo a su paso. No decía nada, no preguntaba, no esperaba. Al llegar al escritorio, llevaba una mano a la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Draco, y lo jalaba hacia un beso desesperado que debía ser considerado una nueva forma de _devorar_ a una persona; el hecho de que él se lo correspondiese era toda la respuesta que requería, un permiso implícito, su propia manera de darle un "pase".

Viktor perdía el control con sorprendente facilidad. Lo tendía sobre la mesa, atacaba su cuello, sus hombros, su clavícula. Le gustaba morder la carne, no sólo presionar los dientes en su piel, succionar con fuerza y lamer después, dejarle rastros que se tornarían violáceos y marcas de dientes por los pezones y hacia el torso. Draco arqueaba la espalda, se retorcía, gemía libremente, y ese sonido sólo parecía instarlo a más, más, más, más.

No lo preparaba. Tenían un hechizo para evitar que fuese lastimado que jamás olvidaba, pero más allá de eso, el dolor prevalecía, y ambos lo encontraban fascinante de una manera inexplicable. Aferraba la cadera de Draco y lo penetraba con una profunda embestida, sentía el ardor, esa impresión de que sería partido en dos, de que era _demasiado_ , se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y le temblaban las piernas y la voz.

Entonces Viktor sólo lo sostenía mejor, dejándole los dedos marcados en la cadera, deslizaba su miembro fuera y de nuevo dentro en un solo movimiento, haciéndolo gritar y sollozar en el umbral entre el placer y el dolor más agudo.

Lo abandonaba, lo embestía otra vez y con más fuerza, llevaba un ritmo de estocadas veloces, cambiaba de posición. Subía las piernas de Draco a sus hombros y lo tenía jadeando, arqueándose sobre el escritorio. Las bajaba y lo hacía sentarse, lo cargaba entre los brazos, Draco con las piernas alrededor de su cadera. Esa era su favorita.

La oficina se llenaba del sonido del choque de pieles, ambos se cubrían de sudor, Draco lo sujetaba con cada gramo de fuerza en su cuerpo, mientras el vaivén desenfrenado que marcaba no le permitía ni un segundo para respirar sin una corriente de placer, sin un grito ahogado, sin un golpe furioso a su próstata.

Viktor continuaba mordiendo su hombro, su cuello, hiriendo, rompiendo la piel, sacándole hilillos de sangre. Draco lloriqueaba entre sus brazos, incapaz de más que dejarse llevar, dejarse hacer, que esa fuerza que era mayor que él lo empujase, lo arrastrase, lo derribase y lo consumiese si era eso lo que pretendía lograr.

No tenía que tocarlo. Su erección quedaba atrapada entre ambos, las embestidas lo hacían saltar, la fricción era constante. Draco se corría entre gemidos altos que sólo una oficina con barreras de sonido podía tolerar, y Viktor no se detenía ahí.

Fuerte y rápido, fuerte y rápido, fuerte y rápido. Lo destrozaba de un modo espectacular, lo arruinaba con su completo consentimiento, lo acababa golpeando su próstata a mitad del orgasmo y llevándolo a un límite en la estimulación que podía soportar.

Se derramaba dentro de él, y ahí, por fin, la bestia cedía paso al mago, al menos de forma temporal, mientras los hechizos de protección y limpieza hacían lo suyo.

Un agotado Draco disfrutaba de las caricias en su espalda baja, unos encantamientos murmurados que lo ayudaban a aliviar el dolor. Era regresado al escritorio, recostado de nuevo, y admirado como una hermosa pieza del más fino arte, justo así, cubierto de chupetones y mordidas, ruborizado, sin aliento y con lágrimas todavía en los ojos.

Claro que era un descanso corto. Todavía no terminaban. Dos victorias en un día no eran suficiente para Viktor Krum.

Y eso, en el fondo, era lo que más le gustaba a Draco de él.


	8. Día 7: Un uso más para la magia de Harry

Existía algo fascinante en el hecho de estar inmovilizado. Las cuerdas finamente enroscadas en su piel, la presión firme pero no severa, el agarre que no cedía.

Draco Malfoy arqueaba la espalda sobre la cama, con sus brazos extendidos por encima del nivel de la cabeza, amarrados a una cuerda que surgía del cabezal. Sus piernas permanecían abiertas, las rodillas apenas flexionadas lo justo, los tobillos atados a una barra en el borde de la cama. Incluso si intentase levantarse, un hechizo lo mantenía pegado a las mantas, y su varita se encontraba demasiado lejos para remediarlo.

No podía moverse.

No podía hacer _nada_.

Estaba bajo el cuidado y entera disposición de Harry.

Esa idea enviaba una nueva descarga de placer por su cuerpo, mientras Harry, metido en el espacio entre sus piernas, inclinado, con las manos en los muslos de Draco, no paraba de follarlo con su lengua. _Comérselo_ , más bien. Lamía su entrada, trazaba círculos alrededor, presionaba con los labios, succionaba un poco, pero su parte favorita era la lengua que se deslizaba dentro y fuera, a veces acompañada por un dedo, a veces no. Esa sensación de humedad y calidez lo enloquecía tanto como saber que no era capaz de hacer algo al respecto.

Era la vulnerabilidad, la confianza ciega, y la manera en que Harry reaccionaba a esta. Cómo frotaba los pulgares en la parte interna de sus muslos en caricias perezosas, cómo le sujetaba la cadera de una forma casi posesiva, cómo subía sobre él, lo besaba, lo devoraba, hacía lo que quería, con una expresión de determinación absoluta y unos ojos verdes que llameaban. Cómo lo complacía, lo premiaba, por haberse doblegado por voluntad propia ante él.

El orgasmo le sobrevino con una intensidad que lo hizo gemir, sin poder retorcerse, mientras Harry alcanzaba su próstata con un dedo y lamía su entrada. El mundo se disolvió y se formó de nuevo en ese instante para Draco, las corrientes placenteras en su cuerpo haciéndolo temblar, los segundos de aturdimiento volviéndolo más dócil para Harry, quien soltó los amarres en sus tobillos, el hechizo que lo retenía en la cama, y sujetó las cuerdas de sus muñecas para jalarlo hacia arriba.

Harry, de pie ahora junto a la cama, lo veía como si _comérselo_ jamás fuese a ser suficiente. Como si pudiese hacerlo mil veces más. Ese deseo sórdido provocaba que Draco se levantase, atrapado por el agarre en sus muñecas todavía, y girase del modo en que se lo pidió.

Otro hechizo clavó sus pies al suelo al lado de la cama. Harry pasó las cuerdas de sus muñecas en torno a uno de los postes del dosel y las ajustó para que estuviese amarrado allí, con el pecho casi pegado a la madera, de manera que pudiese recargarse. Seguramente porque le haría falta.

La erección de Harry se erguía, expuesta, necesitada, y Draco lo siguió con una mirada por encima del hombro, hasta que se colocó detrás de él. Antes de que sostuviese su cadera con una mano, tuvo una relativa libertad.

Después desconoció esa palabra. Harry se alineó con su entrada, ingresó con una embestida profunda, y marcó un vaivén constante. Draco, atrapado por amarres y hechizos, mantenía la cabeza apoyada en el poste, jadeaba cuando una estocada llegaba muy hondo, sentía otro golpe a su próstata, y notaba que su cuerpo iba reaccionando de nuevo para que su miembro se endureciese.

Harry le dejaría los dedos marcados en la cadera, y él estaba bien con eso. Le gustaban los besos que repartía en su espalda alta, que se inclinase sobre su hombro para hablarle al oído con ese tono ronco que el placer le otorgaba, que lo estuviese empujando más, más, más, más cerca del límite, hacia ese abismo de sensaciones interminables y fugaces también.

Draco, más sensible y previamente estimulado, se corrió primero. Ahogó un grito y disfrutó de su orgasmo, siendo follado todavía, con las rodillas a punto de ceder y agradecido por la precaución de haberlo puesto contra el poste.

Harry no duró mucho luego de eso. Volvió a inclinarse, aumentó el ritmo de tal manera que lo único que llenaba la habitación era el sonido de pieles chocando, sus jadeos, y los murmullos al oído de Draco, sobre lo bueno que era.

Cuando alcanzó el orgasmo, ralentizó los movimientos hasta detenerse. Respiraba agitado y su aliento le acariciaba un lado del rostro. Harry retrocedió, le masajeó los costados de la cadera, a los que tanto se aferraba y en los que causó moretones, presionó un beso en su espalda, y deshizo por igual los amarres y los hechizos para inmovilizarlo.

Tras asegurarse de que estaba bien, lo cargó con una mano bajo sus rodillas y la otra en su espalda. Draco hundió el rostro en su cuello, satisfecho con su trato.

Sí, aquello siempre caía de maravilla.


	9. Día 8: Los deseos nocturnos de Draco Malfoy

Draco no podía dormir. Daba vueltas en la cama, se quejaba en voz baja, se retiraba las cobijas y volvía a colocárselas. Siempre acababa recostado de lado, mirando en la misma dirección.

_Maldito Potter._

Cuando tenían once años y se enteró de que compartirían cuarto en las mazmorras, Draco supuso que acostumbrarse a dejar su lado del dosel abierto sería considerado un "buen acto". La verdad era que quería estar seguro de que podía hablarle desde su cama, si tenía pesadillas.

En ese entonces, era divertido cuando Harry se dormía con la mejilla presionada contra su almohada, la boca entreabierta, y el dosel cerrado sólo a medias. Theodore Nott sí que corría su dosel por completo, colocándolos en una burbuja de relativa calma y privacidad.

Ahora, cuatro años más tarde, era todo un problema darse la vuelta para descubrir que Harry dormía pacíficamente en la cama contigua, cediéndole su otra almohada a la bola de pelo que era Lep. Y era peor cuando un Draco de quince años tenía _ciertas_ ideas que no podía compartir con él, sin temor a que se espantase.

No era su culpa, ¡el libro que su padrino le regaló decía que esas cosas podían suceder! Era normal.

Sólo que le pasaba con Harry.

_Y nadie más que Harry._

Se odiaba un poco por eso. Le daba la espalda en los vestidores del equipo de Quidditch, procuraba mantener su expresión lo más tranquila posible, pero era _Harry_. Algunas mañanas, se paseaba a medio vestir por el cuarto, preguntándole si sabía dónde estaba su corbata. Y era una imagen jodidamente buena, ese idiota, con su cara de desorientado, el cabello revuelto, los ojos verdes, la piel bronceada, siguiéndolo por la habitación y diciendo su nombre.

Otras veces, sólo se distraía, se dormía en una posición extraña, o se movía demasiado sobre su cama mientras hacían tarea, la camiseta se le subía, y Draco hacía un esfuerzo por fingir que estaba más interesado en sus libros o el ventanal.

Pudo haber sido cualquier otra persona y estaría bien, en serio. Jacint, Charlie Weasley, los gemelos, ¡Ronald! Sabía que no tenía _tan_ malos gustos, pero incluso con Ron se habría sentido menos patético. ¡Podría haber sido hasta Theodore! Y Draco lo entendería y lo aceptaría.

_Pero era Harry._

Draco ahogó un lloriqueo y siguió dando vueltas en la cama. Debería despertarlo. Quería hacerlo. Sabía que Harry lo seguiría si le decía que diesen un paseo, ¿pero de verdad era la mejor idea?

Solos, en alguna parte alejada, Harry medio dormido y hablándole con ese jodido tono un poco ronco que adquirió durante el verano, sin que él se diese cuenta. Pronunciaba su nombre con una leve separación entre las dos sílabas y a Draco le cosquilleaba el estómago de una forma absurda, porque era justo como lo había pronunciado siempre.

Tenía que parar con eso. Ese mismo día en la tarde, después de ganar el partido Slytherin-Gryffindor, Harry estaba sacándose el uniforme en los vestidores, a su lado. La piel sudada y enrojecida, el cabello desordenado, los lentes apenas sujetos por el hechizo para impedir que se le cayesen, esa aura de victoria que lo rodeaba. Lo único que Draco quería era saltar sobre él. Estampar su boca con la de Harry, besar, morder, lamer, tocar, tirar de su cabello y comenzar de nuevo.

Producía un efecto _interesante_ en Harry que tirase de su cabello. Saberlo no ayudaba en nada a su estado. Draco sólo podía imaginarse enredando sus dedos en esa mata caótica de mechones negros, sujetando bien, jalando, primero con cuidado, después un poco más fuerte. Sin lastimarlo, lo suficiente para que Harry alzase la cabeza y abriese la boca, y si hacía otro de _esos_ sonidos, Draco moriría por dentro, consciente de que él se lo provocó. La sola idea de causarle _algo_ así a Harry, hacía que el cuerpo entero le hormiguease.

_Draco, no,_ se decía. _No, no. No, Draco. Cualquier otra persona, cualquiera, ¡quien sea!_

Que tuviese cabello negro. Que pudiese enredar los dedos allí. Eso le gustaría.

Que tuviese la piel más oscura que él. No era difícil, pero le encantaba ese contraste al rozarla con la suya.

Necesitaba una boca suave, necesitaba unos labios carnosos que le provocasen ganas de morderlo. Y mejor si sonreía después de que Draco lo hubiese hecho. Una linda sonrisa.

Los ojos. Los ojos eran importantes. Podía aceptar a un chico de su edad que practicase Quidditch, porque sabía lo que encontraría; manos ásperas y fuertes, las piernas torneadas, el abdomen firme, y eso estaba bien. Pero no todos tenían los ojos que le gustaban.

No tenían ojos verdes.

Y por encima de eso, no lo verían de la forma en que _él_ lo hacía.

La imagen difusa y a medio formar en su cabeza se transformó en Harry. _Harry, Harry, Harry_. Justo ahí. De rodillas frente a él, los dos sobre su cama, exactamente cómo lucía tras terminar un partido de Quidditch. Si Draco pudiese extender una mano hacia él y…

_Mierda_.

Draco contuvo un grito, se sacó la cobija de encima y se sentó de golpe. No paraba de maldecir entre dientes.

Si dormir por su cuenta era complicado, no creía que fuese a irle mejor con una erección.

Sintiendo su cara completa ruborizada, recogió la varita de su mesa de noche y cerró el dosel del lado de Harry también. Lo primero que hizo fue colocar un _silencio_ que le permitiese tirar abajo la máscara de calmado sangrepura, para gritar, maldecir más fuerte y golpear una almohada a gusto.

Jadeaba cuando el arranque inicial pasó. Arrojó la varita sobre la pila de cobijas y peleó con su pijama, jalándola y empujándola lejos después con algo muy parecido a la rabia.

Una vez desvestido de la cintura para abajo, giró la varita entre sus dedos y se concentró en recordar qué hechizos le recomendó Charlie y para qué servía cada uno. El de lubricante le llevó dos intentos; aún no lo perfeccionaba. En cuanto tuvo los dedos húmedos, trazó una runa al nivel de su torso.

La observó por un momento, sabiendo bien lo que haría. Quejándose consigo mismo por lo _estúpida_ de la situación y su propio cuerpo traidor, se colocó boca abajo, alzado sobre rodillas y codos, con una almohada bajo el pecho.

_Alguien más, alguien más, alguien más._ Draco cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse, hacerse una imagen mental.

El patrón se repetía.

Sabía que tendría manos ásperas. Convocó más lubricante y trazó una línea con sus dedos por su abdomen, ignorando a propósito su erección y el leve dolor que conllevaba. Alzó más la cadera y enterró la cabeza a medias en la sábana, absurdamente avergonzado frente a la persona en su imaginación.

Se tensó al deslizar el dedo índice más abajo y hacia su entrada. Seguramente _esa_ persona lo calmaría en ese instante. Con besos en el hombro y la espalda, y Draco presionaría su rostro más contra la sábana, para que no se percatase de cuánto le afectaba.

Se le escapó un lloriqueo al introducir el índice. Relajó los músculos, lo movió un poco, y procuró empujar la cadera hacia su cama una vez. El roce con la manta le provocó una descarga que lo hizo jadear.

Sacó el índice y llevó a cabo el mismo movimiento dentro y fuera con dos, al comienzo lento, y luego tomando velocidad. De nuevo, la cadera hacia abajo y se restregaba contra la cama. Era un desastre de sonidos ahogados, en una posición incómoda, mal apoyado, a punto de derrumbarse sobre la colcha al acelerar. Pero se sentía bien. Volvía a lloriquear al tocar su próstata.

La runa se activó en ese momento, enviando una ola de placer por su cuerpo cuando la magia replicó la sensación de sus dedos y golpeó su próstata de nuevo sin tocarse. Ahogó un jadeo, empujó la cadera hacia abajo, y el contacto con la manta lo llevó al borde del abismo.

Con el hechizo en marcha, Draco sólo tuvo que apoyarse en ambos codos, más estable por fin, y mover la cadera. Hacia adelante, la suave tela se frotaba con su erección que goteaba preseminal y exigía atención. Hacia atrás, se repetía la sensación de intrusión y ser follado.

Su mente era un caos y de su boca sólo salían incoherencias, quizás a un volumen más alto de lo que debería. ¿Y qué pasaría si el _silencio_ no funcionaba? ¿Si no era capaz de sostener ambos hechizos a la vez?

_¿Y si Harry se despertaba por el ruido?_

¿Y si se acercaba?

Ese jodido metro que separaba sus camas era demasiado. Si Harry despertaba y…

_Si Harry despertaba y…_

Se lanzaría sobre él, lo sabía. Lo atraparía, lo jalaría, lo tiraría sobre la cama también. Lloriquearía si hacía falta.

_Y luego Harry…_

_Harry haría…_

_Harry lo…_

Las imágenes eran igual de desordenadas dentro de su cabeza. Las manos de Harry tocándolo, sujetándole la cadera, su boca en su piel, la voz que tanto le gustaba distorsionándose por los jadeos. Sólo ellos dos. _Harry y él._

La ola de placer fue abrumadora. Lo hizo temblar al restregarse contra la cama, y cuando empujó hacia atrás y la runa surtió efecto, se sacudió por la impresión de cientos de corrientes eléctricas recorriéndole el cuerpo. Se vino ahí mismo, jadeando algo incomprensible, y hundió el rostro en la almohada cuando sus rodillas fallaron.

_Harry, Harry, Harry._

_Maldito Harry._

Estiró una mano a tientas y recogió su varita. Realizó los respectivos hechizos de limpieza, para regresar su pijama a su posición, y quitarle el _silencio_ al dosel.

Debería haberlo despertado. Subido a su cama, cerrado el dosel, debería haberse puesto sobre él. _Si pudiese…_

_Si Harry lo dejase…_

_Si Harry quisiera…_

Pero seguramente se sentiría espantado de saber de _qué_ formas lo quería Draco.

Se quedó dormido abrazado a su almohada, con la idea de que _necesitaba_ que fuese otra persona.


	10. Día 9: Los sueños de un joven Auror

Realmente fue un accidente. ¿Cómo es que a dos Aurores les pareció que un armario de abrigos del Ministerio era un buen lugar para besarse y masturbarse?

Cuando abrió la puerta, encontró a Draco con la espalda presionada contra la pared, el pantalón abierto, Harry al frente, con las manos en su trasero, y la cadera moviéndose hacia él. Ambos tenían los labios hinchados, rojos, y se restregaban contra el otro con una desesperación salvaje.

Neville cerró la puerta de golpe, antes de que sus ojos terminasen de asimilar los detalles.

Para su mala suerte, pertenecía a la sección de investigación, y su mente registraba los hechos más rápido de lo que le convenía en algunos casos. Sentado en su escritorio, con unos archivos sobre un mago desaparecido al frente, su cabeza no dejaba de volver a esa escena. A la forma en que se arqueaba la espalda de Draco, cómo echaba hacia atrás la cabeza y se recargaba en la pared, cómo tenía una de sus manos entre ambos, manteniendo sus erecciones juntas para crear una mayor fricción. Y a la manera en que Harry lo sostenía, los dientes en su cuello, el empuje de la cadera…

Necesitaba un descanso, un café, una dona, o un buen _obliviate_.

Decidió ir a la zona de descanso. Y como no podía ser de otro modo, Harry estaba allí, sentado, tomándose un café mientras revisaba unos documentos, y Draco maldecía a la "jodida cafetera muggle e inútil que no reconocía el toque de una varita".

Cuando lo vieron, la tensión entre los tres era mínima. Charló un momento con Harry, y Draco le tendió una taza de café, para después prepararse otra para sí mismo. Su expresión habría hecho dudar a cualquiera de que tramaba algo, si no fuese uno de los magos más jóvenes en haber conseguido una Orden de Merlín Primera Clase.

Neville pensó que era su forma de cerrar el asunto, agradeció por el café, y huyó de ahí, porque era preferible ver fotografías de cadáveres.

—0—

Sucedió por la tarde y le recordaba a una mala película para adultos, de esas que Seamus lo hizo ver con él cuando eran más jóvenes.

Tocaron a su puerta y Neville contestó de forma distraída. No esperaba que fuesen esos dos.

Sintió que se quedaba clavado en su asiento, los papeles se le resbalaban de las manos y eran atrapados por un hechizo de levitación que siempre ponía en torno a su escritorio.

Draco se acercó despacio, apartó algunas carpetas, y tomó asiento sobre la mesa, con calma, como si fuese cosa de todos los días. Incluso cruzó las piernas y comenzó a mover un pie con cierta impaciencia. Harry sí optó por una de las sillas.

Neville estaba seguro de que hace años que no se sonrojaba tan fuerte.

—No dije nada, yo- no vi- ¡no vi nada! No es que haya-

—¿Sabes que hay un rumor sobre ti por el Ministerio? —interrumpió Draco, jugueteando con uno de los broches de su uniforme de Auror.

—¿Rumor? —balbuceó Neville, sin entender por qué lo mencionaba—. ¿Qué…?

—Ah, una tontería sobre que te gustan los hombres.

En serio quería enterrar su cabeza en uno de los documentos y jamás levantarse de nuevo.

No volvería a guardar su abrigo en los armarios del Ministerio.

—Eso no es- —Intentó reírse. El sonido no le salió y carraspeó—. Digo, no es que tenga nada de malo si- a lo que me refiero es que-

—¿No es verdad? —Draco se deslizó hacia abajo y acabó sentado en el regazo de Neville, que se tensó y pegó la espalda al respaldar de su asiento—. ¿Seguro? Harry —Giró el rostro para ver hacia el otro mago—, dice que no es verdad, ¿tú le crees?

Harry hizo un gesto de "más o menos" con la mano y les dedicó una mirada divertida.

—Si esto es por lo de-

Había sujetado las muñecas de Draco con cuidado, dispuesto a apartarlo y evitar cualquier enfrentamiento. Dicho "enfrentamiento" que pensaba prever no era ese. ¿Cómo iba a saber que Draco Malfoy se inclinaría hacia adelante para capturar sus labios?

Neville permaneció quieto, aturdido, derritiéndose lentamente bajo el contacto con labios suaves y una boca cálida. Draco tenía una forma de besar mucho más gentil de lo que era al hablar.

Si no hubiese sido por una pizca de consciencia que se resistió, Neville se habría olvidado de que estaban en su oficina, y que Harry se encontraba al otro lado del escritorio.

Llevó las manos a su pecho y lo apartó, vacilante. Draco se relamió los labios, luciendo entretenido.

—¿Qué tal ahora? —Se dirigió a Harry, otra vez.

—Todavía tengo mis dudas —alegó él, tranquilo en su asiento, mientras Draco se tiraba hacia Neville de nuevo.

Draco colocó las manos en sus hombros y empujó con la cadera. Por la manera en que estaba sentado, se presionó justo contra el lugar adecuado, y Neville sintió un tirón en la ingle.

Bien, puede que el estrés con los últimos casos lo hubiesen tenido de otro humor. Y que no tuviese tanto tiempo para sí mismo. Hasta podía excusarse con que Hannah había terminado con él unos meses atrás, y siempre era difícil encontrar una chica que no protestase por sus horarios extraños de Auror.

Pero seguía siendo Draco, todavía estaban en su oficina, y no entendía cómo es que Harry podía ver con tanta calma que él estuviese restregándose contra Neville.

La segunda vez que lo besó, Neville se dio cuenta de por qué estaba metido en esa situación tan rara.

_Era un sueño._

La magia de los sueños era inusual, vivida, y compleja. Pero él había sido parte activa de un caso en que la investigaron y la reconoció.

Y como era un sueño, seguramente no habría consecuencias reales que pudiesen afectarlo.

Ese pensamiento fue el que tiró abajo su muro de autocontrol.

Luego se diría que debió haberlo pensado mejor. En ese momento, lo único que podía importar era sacarle a Draco su túnica de Auror, y el hecho de que estuviese dando pequeños saltos y ondeando la cadera contra él.

En cierto punto, Harry abandonó su asiento, rodeó el escritorio, y se colocó tras ellos. Sujetó el mentón de Neville y lo hizo girar la cabeza para besarlo.

Harry besaba como si quisiera comérselo. Era rudo, desenfrenado, con dientes raspando y mucha saliva de por medio.

Neville sólo se dejó llevar por los dos.

Manos apresuradas por sacar la ropa, tela que caía al suelo y era olvidada, labios que buscaban otros labios, piel disponible, movimientos de cadera. Hicieron girar la silla, palmas cerrándose sobre la carne. La cabeza de Neville daba vueltas, sólo era capaz de registrar que Draco lo masturbaba con vehemencia, y Harry mordisqueaba su cuello, dejándole un camino de marcas que se perdería dentro del uniforme.

Fue una experiencia caótica y desordenada, con la humedad resbaladiza del lubricante de por medio, sonidos de piel chocando, jadeos. Harry ocupaba el lugar que antes era de Draco sobre su regazo, lo jalaba para otro beso. Lo montaba. Draco, detrás de él, depositaba besos flojos en los hombros de Neville, y le decía a Harry qué tan rápido ir hacia arriba y dejarse caer para empalarse a sí mismo.

Luego era Draco de nuevo sobre sus piernas, la espalda apoyada contra su pecho, los sonidos estrangulados que emitía demasiado cerca de su oído. Harry, de rodillas frente a ambos, besaba, lamía, succionaba su miembro, dejándole a Draco follar su boca.

La secuencia era veloz y extremadamente sensorial. Desde la piel de Draco, un poco más tersa que la de Harry, las manos ásperas de ambos, hasta las mordidas que recibió, tirones en su cabello, la erección de Harry en su boca cuando se deslizó hacia el suelo por voluntad propia. Los orgasmos. _¿Tres?_ ¿Fueron tres veces? Se le había olvidado cómo contar en el proceso.

Cuando Draco se venía, se mordía el labio inferior casi hasta hacerlo sangrar, y echaba la cabeza para atrás. Cuando Harry lo hacía, le costaba mantener los ojos entreabiertos y era muy vocal; desde maldiciones a retahílas incomprensibles le escuchó soltar.

Draco y Harry se besaban como si se estuviesen peleando. Con energía, buscando dominar al otro, manteniéndose en constante movimiento. Neville podría jurar que el cuerpo entero le ardía al observarlos. Y lo mejor era que, segundos más tarde, tenía la atención de ambos de vuelta.

—0—

Cuando se despertó, lo hizo de repente, enderezándose en su asiento, con la cara roja y semen en los pantalones. Vaya orgullo para el Departamento de Aurores.

Harry leía unos documentos en el escritorio frente al suyo, de un compañero que se encontraba en un viaje. Fue el primero en notarlo y bajó los pies de la mesa, al tiempo que llamaba a Draco. Este último estaba escribiendo un reporte en una silla junto a la ventana que daba a un paisaje imaginario.

Los dos lo vieron y Neville estaba seguro de que lo que había soñado se notaría, de algún modo, en su rostro.

—Dijiste que sólo fue una gota —Harry le frunció el ceño a Draco.

—Fue una gota —afirmó él, dando un sorbo a su café. Luego regresó esa sonrisa maliciosa—. Una gota por ti _y_ una por mí.

Ahí lo comprendió. Incluso en caso de que intentase disimularlo y no resultase en un desastre, ellos lo sabrían.

Después de todo, lo único extraño en su día fue Draco sirviéndole café con tal amabilidad.

—Oh, tenemos una propuesta para ti, ya que parece que estás de buenas —mencionó Draco, en tono conversacional. Dejó su café a un lado y agitó una mano en su dirección—, pero supongo que te daremos un momento para que te recuperes primero.

Harry se levantó entonces y caminó hacia él, ceñudo. Parecía que discutirían sobre algo.

Neville hundió el rostro en sus manos y ahogó un lloriqueo. Cuando se tranquilizó lo suficiente, se enderezó y utilizó encantamientos de limpieza en sí mismo.

Al notarlo, Draco enseguida se aproximó y ocupó ese lugar en su escritorio, justo como al comienzo del sueño mágico. Hasta cruzó las piernas y le enseñó la misma sonrisa burlona.

De reojo, notó que Harry ponía un hechizo barrera en la puerta.

_Oh_.

Tal vez no sería mala idea escuchar la "propuesta".


	11. Día 10. Draco puede ser un gran maestro

Draco cerró la puerta del baño con cuidado y lo encaró. Harry estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, secándose el cabello con un hechizo no verbal, que provocaba que las yemas de sus dedos soltasen aire caliente.

—¿Y bien? —Le enseñó esa sonrisa torcida que pretendía ser un reto para Draco—. ¿Cuál es el cronograma del día, _profesor_?

Draco caminó hacia la cama, retirándose la bata de baño en el proceso. Permitió que la prenda se deslizase hacia abajo por sus hombros y cayese al suelo. Se detuvo frente a él.

—Quítatela —indicó, en ese tono ronco que hacía estremecer a Harry por dentro, aunque se rehusase a reconocerlo.

Harry desató el nudo de su bata de baño y se sacó la prenda. También la dejó en el suelo.

—He estado bien con la parte de los besos —admitió Harry, divertido—, la mamada de la semana pasada fue…bastante buena. Cualquiera puede hacerlo.

La mirada de Draco le advertía que andaba por un terreno muy peligroso. Después de todo, fue Harry quien le preguntó acerca del tema y lo arrastró allí para comprobar su teoría de que, _tal vez,_ también le interesaban un poco los hombres.

De momento, tenía sus dudas sobre lo de "hombres". Y puede que más bien estuviese interesado en "Draco".

—Recuéstate —Draco gesticuló hacia el colchón. Harry se tendió, vacilante.

—Creí que habíamos acordado que no habría penetración hasta que estuviese seguro.

—No habrá —Draco hizo una pausa, con una expresión pensativa—, no de _esa_.

Harry exhaló al estar tendido en la cama. Draco apoyó sus rodillas en la orilla del colchón, le sujetó las piernas, e hizo que las flexionase.

Bien. Se besaron, se tocaron, hacían venir al otro desde hace algunas semanas, pero tener las piernas abiertas para él era diferente. Le provocó un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. No era desagradable.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —Harry observaba sus movimientos con atención, seguro de que podía relajarse y dejar que Draco se pusiese en el espacio entre sus rodillas.

—Enseñarte algo, por supuesto —replicó Draco, inclinándose para repartir besos por su abdomen, sin quitarle los ojos de encima—. ¿Recuerdas la palabra que debes decir si quieres que pare?

Harry asintió y procuró mantenerse apoyado sobre los codos para ver lo que se le ocurría. Draco pasó las manos por sus muslos, acariciando con cuidado, y su boca descendió hasta la pelvis de Harry, quien tragó en seco cuando notó sus intenciones.

Draco cerró los dedos en la base de su miembro y movió la mano arriba y abajo un par de veces, antes de estirarse para presionar un beso en la punta.

Tener a Draco Malfoy entre las piernas, dispuesto a succionar su glande, hacia tambalear la heterosexualidad de cualquier hombre.

Sin embargo, ese no era el plan para aquel día. Draco mantuvo una mano en torno a su miembro, masturbándolo a un ritmo irregular que pasaba de lento a más deprisa sin previo aviso y lograba que Harry empujase la cadera más hacia él, con las primeras olas de placer recorriéndolo a medida que se ponía duro. Sintió sus labios en la base de su miembro, una leve succión, y cómo descendía más.

Se le escapó un jadeo de pura sorpresa cuando se percató de lo que en verdad haría.

—Draco-

Draco paró de masturbarlo un momento, y utilizó la otra mano para separar mejor sus nalgas. La lamida que dio en su entrada le arrancó una maldición a Harry, que se retorció un poco.

Eso iba más allá de lo que esperaba de él cuando le pidió que comenzaran aquellas sesiones.

—Draco- Draco, oye- ¿es…? ¿Estás segu-? _Oh_.

Si hubiese sido su primera noche, Harry se habría avergonzado por el sonido que se le escapó. Draco trazó círculos con la lengua alrededor de su entrada, lamió más por fuera, presionó besos a los lados, y cuando deslizó sólo la punta de la lengua dentro, Harry se volvió a retorcer por lo extraña de la situación.

Draco retomó el bombeo en su miembro, arrancándole un gemido bajo. Al mismo tiempo, repitió ese movimiento circular con la lengua, y la llevó dentro de nuevo.

Harry arqueó la espalda y empujó la cadera en busca de más. Más de esa sensación cálida, húmeda. Más, un poco más.

Alzó la cadera otra vez, con más insistencia. Draco frotó el pulgar en la punta de su erección y luego lo abandonó, ganándose un quejido de Harry. Al menos, hasta que sintió que colocaba ambas manos en sus muslos y seguía dedicándose a lamerlo, besarlo, succionar, _comérselo_.

Maldijo a Draco y sus formas de "enseñarle", cuando una de las manos en su muslo bajó más, hubo una pausa para murmurar algo, y un dedo tanteó su entrada, junto a la lengua que no paraba de probarlo.

Debería haber dicho algo. ¿Estaba dentro del acuerdo? Harry no lo sabía. No le importaba. Si se detenía en ese momento, enloquecería.

Draco sólo introdujo un dedo, le permitió acostumbrarse a la sensación de intrusión, removerse, protestar por lo bajo, sin usar la palabra que lo detendría. Luego volvió a usar sólo la boca, cerrando los labios en su entrada para succionar.

Lo intercambió por su dedo de nuevo. Draco se irguió un poco, lo justo para verlo bien, y lo llevó dentro y fuera. No era tan incómodo después de la primera vez; Harry se sorprendió de no tener la necesidad de retorcerse.

—Hay algo muy interesante sobre esto —Draco le habló con calma, como si fuese una clase cualquiera, con un dedo entrando y saliendo de Harry—, seguro te hará cambiar de opinión sobre parte de nuestro acuerdo.

Harry tenía una respuesta inteligente en la punta de la lengua, cuando lo _sintió_. Ese golpe de placer, el empujón. Salió desde algún punto que no conocía, apareció por culpa de Draco y lo que fuese que estuviese haciendo en realidad con él, y lo hizo soltar un gemido.

Draco lucía bastante satisfecho con esa reacción. Deslizó su dedo fuera, lo cambió por dos en la siguiente estocada, y antes de que Harry pudiese siquiera pensar en si era incómodo o no, ocurrió de nuevo.

Dejó caer la parte superior del cuerpo por completo y se limitó a disfrutar de esas intensas descargas de placer de cada golpe en su próstata, que lo sacudían y lo hacían jadear. Protestó cuando Draco paró, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. Draco se reacomodó y las retomó enseguida, sus dedos entrando y saliendo, él de rodillas entre sus piernas, esa sensación impresionante que tenía a Harry soltando retahílas de palabras incomprensibles.

Draco volvió a agacharse sobre la cama y cambió de nuevo dedos por boca, la lamida en su entrada hizo que Harry se arquease, y cuando su lengua volvió a ingresar, él sólo era una masa temblorosa respondiendo a la manera en que lo follaba con esta.

La brusquedad del orgasmo lo asombró. Un instante, tenía la presión en el abdomen, su erección derramaba preseminal, se retorcía, jadeaba. De pronto, perdía toda noción de lógica, tiempo y espacio, mascullando el nombre de Draco y moviendo la cadera hacia él.

Seguía un poco aturdido cuando logró centrarse. Le temblaban las piernas, tenía esperma en el torso, y Draco, frente a él, se arrodillaba en la cama, viéndose como alguien que acababa de obtener algún tipo retorcido de victoria.

La erección de Draco se erguía, goteaba, y por primera vez, Harry se relamió los labios y tuvo ganas de meterse un pene a la boca. No debería resultarle tan impresionante a esas alturas.

Harry extendió los brazos hacia él, pidiéndole que se acercase mediante gestos. Draco se apoyó en manos y rodillas para quedar encima, y dejó que enredase las piernas en su cadera.

—Otra cosa —pidió, con una voz desesperada que apenas reconoció como suya. Empujó la cadera hacia él y se frotó contra su erección, preguntándose qué tan diferente sería, qué tan bien podía sentirse—. Enséñame otra cosa, Draco.

Draco presionó un beso fugaz en la comisura de su boca.

—Con gusto.

Tal vez Harry no fuese tan hetero como solía creer.


	12. Día 11. Marcas

A Sirius le gusta dejarle marcas. Montones de ellas y en los lugares que sea.

Cuando se lo está follando por detrás, sujeta la cabeza de Draco, atrapando en su mano mechones de un cabello rubio y lacio que se le escapa cada poco tiempo. Lo presiona contra la cama, la pared, la mesa, donde estén, y se inclina para morder sus hombros y su espalda alta. Dientes rompiendo la carne, la lengua suavizando esas heridas, labios que se cierran para succionar.

Cuando lo tiene cara a cara, disfruta de formar rastros de marcas violáceas que descienden por un costado de su garganta, llenarle las clavículas para que no pueda usar cuellos abiertos sin que sean notadas por cualquiera y le pregunten quién se las hizo. Presta especial atención a sus pezones, hasta que enrojecen, y besos duros siempre dejan algún tipo de evidencia en su torso.

Incluso cuando tiene su miembro en la boca, o lo está masturbando, consigue un momento, un despiste, una ocasión en que Draco está retorciéndose y él puede marcarle los muslos.

A veces, si Draco se viste cerca de él, lo ayuda con las prendas y utiliza eso como excusa para regar más de esas manchas violetas por su pálida piel.

Pero, sin duda alguna, lo que más le gusta es verlas después. Cada vez que Draco se presenta frente a él sin tela de por medio, las busca, las localiza, las recuerda, y puede ver cómo se enciende una llama única en sus ojos, un deseo inexplicable que los supera a ambos, que lo hace estremecer, y lanza a Sirius contra él, a atacar su boca, a tocarlo, a poner cientos, miles de marcas más en Draco.

Ciertos días, luego de bañarse, Draco se para frente al espejo de su cuarto y las observa.

Le gustan.

Le encantan.

Así que, de nuevo, permite que se las haga.


	13. Día 12. Harry y Astoria son buenos amigos

Sabía que algo iba mal desde que se alejaron de él durante el baile de navidad en el Ministerio. Cuando Astoria apareció para pedirle que la siguiese a aquella oficina vacía, sólo se reforzó esta idea.

Draco suponía que no tenía nada de extraño perderse un rato en un rincón solitario del Ministerio con su prometida. A menos que esa prometida fuese Astoria, y lo llevase a un lugar en que lo primero que veía eran un par de ojos verdes, entrecerrados, con cierto fuego de ira, frustración, celos, que causó un estremecimiento involuntario en Draco.

Era el jodido Auror Harry Potter, con ese uniforme azul oscuro que le daba un aire imponente, y un aura que le hacía pensar en la de un cazador a punto de capturar a su presa.

Draco tragó en seco.

La última señal de alarma en su mente consciente llegó con una mano delicada que se posaba en su hombro, mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de él, y Potter comenzaba a caminar en su dirección.

—Relájate, cariño —susurró Astoria, junto a su oído. El ligero toque floral de su perfume le inundó los sentidos, en el mismo instante en que un par de brazos le rodeaban el pecho y lo retenían en ese sitio.

—Te veías muy bien hoy —Harry se paró frente a él, cruzado de brazos.

Draco se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca seca. Astoria soltaba una risita detrás de él.

—Gracias —musitó.

—Y parecías disfrutar de la atención.

—Bueno —Draco carraspeó—, intentaba conseguir un trato para el…

—¿Coqueteándole a los jefes de Departamento?

—Yo le dije que eso no se llama "coqueteo" —mencionó Astoria, con un deje divertido—, es "técnica de convencimiento para una persona atractiva", ¿verdad que sí, amor?

Cuando Harry arqueó una ceja, Draco llegó a la inevitable conclusión de que estaba en serios problemas.

—Realmente no creo que…

Notó que Harry desdoblaba los brazos para colocarle las manos en la cadera y se tensó por un instante.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry, con un falso tono inocente, sus manos tirando con suavidad de la camisa de Draco para sacarla y alzarla, los dedos rozando la piel de su torso.

A Draco se le olvidó lo que iba a decir. Se relamió los labios y los ojos de Harry bajaron a su boca. Quería besarlo, pero él debía tener otros planes, porque le enseñó una sonrisa burlona.

—Siempre he pensado que compartir es bueno —Harry coló sus manos por completo bajo la camisa de Draco, para acariciar su torso y pellizcar sus pezones. Astoria se aseguró de mantenerlo ahí y de ayudarlo a sostener la tela para que pudiese tocarlo a gusto—, ¿tú qué piensas, Astoria?

—Estoy completamente a favor, Harry.

—Pero —Harry hizo una pausa, en la que bajó las manos al borde del pantalón de Draco— a veces tengo mis momentos. Y supongo que, en algunas ocasiones, hace falta que alguien te dé un pequeño recordatorio…

Draco sufrió de otro estremecimiento expectante cuando Harry abrió su pantalón y lo deslizó con cuidado hacia abajo, junto con la ropa interior. Lo ayudó a apartarlo, de manera que quedase desnudo de la cadera hacia abajo, frente a él.

—Me parece que está un poco tenso, querido —Astoria se dirigió a Harry, en un fingido tono confidente, que Draco escuchó a la perfección por tenerla detrás.

—Estamos en el Ministerio —recordó Draco, menos severo de lo que le hubiese gustado—, en tu oficina, Harry.

—¿Sí? —Harry se colocó sobre sus rodillas, pero no apartó los ojos del rostro de Draco, ni borró esa expresión de que tenía el total control de la situación. Envolvió sus dedos en torno al miembro de Draco—. ¿Y no crees que sería emocionante si alguien entrara justo ahora?

Intentó negar. Puede que el gesto no le hubiese salido exactamente como lo planeó. Astoria lo siguió sosteniendo allí, cuando se retorció un poco por la leve presión que Harry ejerció en su punta con el pulgar. Luego comenzó un lento movimiento de bombeo.

Draco maldijo en voz baja y puso los ojos en el techo. _Concéntrate en el Ministerio,_ pensó. _En el Ministerio. Hay una fiesta aquí. Un baile. Muchas personas. ¡Astoria está en Ley Mágica, por amor a Merlín! Tenía que haber una norma contra los actos sexuales en el edificio del Ministerio. Y Harry era Auror._

Y se veía jodidamente bien con ese uniforme. Lo que era peor: Harry _sabía_ cómo lucía y lo que esto le provocaba a Draco.

Bajó la mirada sin pensar cuando sintió el aliento contra su glande. Si la masturbación lo dejó semierecto, el hecho de tener a Harry Potter de rodillas al frente, con la boca muy cerca de su glande, los labios en una "o", y los ojos en su rostro, causó que una corriente de placer le recorriese el cuerpo. Lo vio sonreír. Maldito Auror que no respetaba las reglas.

Harry le dio una lenta lamida a toda su longitud, finalizando con un beso en la punta. Puede que Draco hubiese soltado un leve jadeo. Él retomó las caricias, y ya sin poder evitarlo, Draco empujó la cadera hacia adelante en busca de más.

—Eh, con calma —Se burló, sujetando su cadera con una mano—, ¿no tenías algún problema con que fuese aquí?

Draco apretó la mandíbula y le dedicó una mirada que le advertía que no bromease en ese instante. A él, por supuesto, no le importaba demasiado. Harry le mostró una sonrisa amplia, le regaló una caricia cuidadosa en la cadera, bajando hacia el muslo, y se inclinó para meterse su miembro por completo a la boca.

Contuvo la respiración por un segundo, temblando ante la sensación de la calidez y humedad en la boca de Harry. Presionaba la lengua en la parte de abajo de su miembro, luego lo dejaba deslizarse un poco hacia afuera y lo envolvía lentamente, permitiéndole ver la punta de su lengua, su saliva, y cómo lo engullía de nuevo.

Draco se recargó a medias en Astoria y exhaló, sin despegar los ojos de la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él. Harry mantuvo una mano en su cadera para llevar el completo control de cada movimiento, y con la otra jugueteaba con sus testículos.

Cuando ahuecó las mejillas para succionar, Draco arqueó un poco la espalda y jadeó.

—La cosa de la vibración —Astoria gesticuló hacia Harry, quien vació su boca y asintió. Al enderezarse, por un segundo, Draco notó el bulto atrapado bajo su uniforme de Auror y sintió que las rodillas le fallaban.

Harry rodeó la base de su erección con una mano y la metió a su boca despacio, dejando que Draco percibiese sin problemas cuán profundo la llevaba. Soltó varios jadeos y gemidos largos, provocándole la impresión de que su miembro era rodeado por vibraciones.

Jadeó en voz más alta, estremeciéndose, consciente de cada detalle en el acto, desde la lengua de Harry bajo su erección, la humedad alrededor, su atención fija en él, hasta las manos de Astoria en su pecho y torso. Harry succionó, lo sacó, lamió la punta, y observó la reacción de un Draco ruborizado y con la respiración agitada.

Sabía lo que le esperaba con sólo ver esos ojos oscurecidos.

Harry afirmó el agarre de una de sus manos en su cadera y tomó toda su longitud en la boca. La llevó dentro y fuera, sosteniendo la base con su otra mano, para follarse la boca a sí mismo. Draco se retorció cuando intentó empujar y él, con ayuda de Astoria, lo retuvo justo ahí.

Balbuceó algo incomprensible, a medida que las corrientes de placer lo sacudían de pies a cabeza, y no valía la pena batallar contra estas. Harry mantuvo un ritmo alternado entre lento y tortuoso, y desenfrenado, que lo tuvo agonizando en poco tiempo.

Draco estiró los brazos y enterró los dedos en su cabello desordenado. No jaló, pero los dejó colocados allí, mientras Harry lo empujaba más y más, y más, cerca del final.

Le avisó justo a tiempo. Harry puso ambas manos en su cadera y procuró continuar como lo estaba haciendo, pese a los débiles quejidos de Draco, hasta que se derramó en su boca. Lo escuchó toser un poco, pero se negó a escupirlo; se echó para atrás, y aunque lo tragó, un rastro se deslizaba por la comisura de su boca.

Sonrió. Jodida sonrisa prepotente. ¿Cómo se la borraba, si acababa de correrse en su boca?

—Creo que eso fue suficiente —Harry se puso de pie, con todo el porte de un joven Auror que pronto sería el jefe del Departamento, y su erección presionando contra el uniforme sin ninguna vergüenza.

—Sí —Astoria soltó una risita y besó la mejilla de su prometido—, a Draco no se le va a olvidar cuando regrese al baile.

Harry lucía más que complacido con ese hecho.

—Espero consigas tu trato rápido —alegó el Auror, inclinándose hacia él—, así puedes volver a casa y cerrar el _otro_ trato que tienes pendiente ahora.

Se Apareció desde ahí, aprovechándose que podía traspasar las barreras de su propia oficina.

Draco sólo pudo respirar profundo cuando Harry ya no estaba en la habitación. Utilizó un hechizo de limpieza y otro para acomodar su ropa como debería estar, mientras Astoria se daba la vuelta y examinaba su maquillaje en un espejo de mano que solía cargar en su cartera.

—Yo digo que deberías despedirte de todos de una vez para volver a casa rápido —opinó, en tono suave. Lo miró de reojo, divertida—, ¿qué piensas, amor?

Asintió, aturdido.

Bendito el día en que esos dos decidieron _compartir._


	14. Día 13: Contra la pared

Draco estaba inmensamente agradecido por tener una superficie sólida en la que recargarse. De otro modo, era probable que hubiese cedido poco después de que comenzó.

Los besos negros de Harry eran los mejores. También ayudaba que fuese plenamente consciente de cada punto débil sobre Draco. Lo ponía contra la pared, de espaldas a él, con las únicas prendas que le quedaban al nivel de los tobillos, y fácilmente conseguía que temblase al punto de casi resbalar hacia abajo.

Jugaba con él, se tomaba su tiempo. Lamía su entrada con entusiasmo, presionaba besos tronadores que hacían que Draco se presionase más contra la pared al estremecerse con fuerza, cerraba los labios sobre él para succionar. Draco se retorcía, movía la cadera, ahogaba los jadeos, y lo que recibía a cambio era una lengua deslizándose dentro, tanteando, enloqueciéndolo.

Harry paró de sostenerle la cadera y deslizó una mano entre sus nalgas. Luego más abajo, abajo, abajo, rozando el perineo. Cuando cerraba los dedos en torno a uno de sus testículos, Draco ya estaba a punto de empezar a balbucear.

No tardó mucho en el límite. Harry llevó la mano a su erección, sin detenerse, y Draco se derramó en su palma.

Continuó apoyado en la pared, jadeando, por un momento. Detrás de él, Harry se ponía de pie y lamía el esperma en su mano. Escuchó el hechizo de lubricación que susurraba.

De inmediato, sintió una mano en su cadera. Harry pegó el pecho a su espalda y le preguntó si estaba listo. Su dulce Harry.

Draco seguiría agradecido de poder recargar su peso en la pared cuando se lo estuviese follando.


	15. Día 14: Moaning

Iba a estallar. Definitivamente iba a estallar.

Lo único que llenaba la habitación era el sonido de pieles chocando a un ritmo salvaje, respiraciones agitadas, y la voz de Draco. Sobre todo su voz.

Desde que lo había puesto boca abajo y no podía ver su rostro, las palabras salían en un torrente, a veces más agudo, a veces estrangulado, y no siempre comprensible. Draco se aferraba a la almohada debajo de él, y con cada embestida, su cuerpo era presionado hacia adelante y su erección se restregaba contra la suave tela, enviando otra descarga de placer por su cuerpo. Al menos, hasta que él se daba cuenta, le sujetaba la cadera con fuerza suficiente para dejarle los dedos marcados en la pálida piel, y continuaba.

Terminaría por suplicar, lo sabía.

—Por favor- por favor, por favor, por favor- por- _ah_ -

Había atrapado una de sus muñecas. Tiró de Draco hacia atrás, manteniendo su brazo extendido y su cuerpo a medio enderezar. De esa manera, las estocadas alcanzaban fácilmente su próstata, y él no podía hacer más que temblar.

—To- Tom- Tom, _dejaque_ \- ah- ah- ¡ _ah_!

Atinó a sostener la sábana con su mano libre y apretó la tela. El vaivén de caderas no se detenía, ni disminuía, y Draco estaba seguro de que sentiría dolor por la brusquedad si no se aplicaba un encantamiento inmediatamente después de terminar, pero esos pensamientos eran vanos, irrelevantes, y su mente apenas respondía a las olas de placer que lo arrastraban lejos, lejos, lejos.

Los balbuceos se convertían en maldiciones, las maldiciones en quejidos, los quejidos en súplicas ahogadas. No le importaba bajar el tono. Por lo visto, a Tom tampoco le interesaba si no lo hacía.

Cuando intentó llevar su mano libre a su erección necesitada y cubierta de preseminal, se ganó un manotazo de reprimenda. Tom atrapó su brazo y lo llevó hacia atrás también, inmovilizando a Draco y de nuevo contra la cama.

— _TomTomTom_ , es- _ohmierda, ohMerlín, ohmi-_ ¡ah!

Enterró el rostro a medias en el colchón, siendo embestido rápida, desesperadamente. Sólo después de recibir su permiso para correrse, un par de roces contra la almohada y un empuje de cadera lo hicieron llegar al orgasmo.

Continuaba temblando y aturdido por el placer cuando Tom también se corrió.

Le soltó los brazos ligeramente adoloridos, dio una palmadita en su espalda, y se deslizó fuera de la cama. Draco cedió y terminó tendido sobre el colchón, sin la certeza de que su cuerpo reaccionaría si le ordenaba moverse. Se demoró un poco en lograrlo.

Estiró un brazo, tanteó el aire, y jaló de Tom cuando este pasaba por un lado. Al parecer, necesitaría también un encantamiento para el leve ardor en la garganta.


	16. Día 15: Problemas en La Madriguera

Draco iba a matarlo si no se detenía.

Pero también si lo hacía.

Lo que pasaba era que, de entre todos los juguetes de su colección, Charlie había escogido uno de los que podía causarle _problemas_ en cualquier momento y lugar. En casa, estuvo bien, porque le enseñó a dibujar la runa, le sirvió de "lienzo", y pasaron un buen rato mientras aprendía a utilizarlo.

En medio de La Madriguera, el asunto era ligeramente diferente.

No se había percatado de que Charlie conservaba el brazalete dorado en la muñeca. Era un Weasley, y Draco cada cierto tiempo comprobaba de primera mano que todos los Weasley estaban dementes. Era una cosa de pelirrojos, Gryffindors, o Gryffindors pelirrojos.

Estaba contestando a una pregunta de Molly, que tan interesada se encontraba en su opinión sobre el postre de ese día, cuando lo _sintió_. La runa había sido dibujada en su abdomen, y hasta que Charlie no se quitase el brazalete, podría invocarla cuando quisiera; por la posición, lo primero que experimentó fue una presión que le resultó extraña.

Luego vino el golpe de placer. Repentino e intenso, similar al de un toque a su próstata, haciéndolo apretar bien los labios para contener un quejido.

A su otro lado, Charlie "jugueteaba" con su brazalete dorado. Le sonrió cuando Draco lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados.

El jodido brazalete tenía varios usos. Eso sí era culpa suya.

Si Charlie deslizaba el índice hacia la derecha sobre el metal, la sensación de vibración que se cerraba en torno a la base de su miembro y dentro de él aumentaría en cuanto a velocidad y fuerza. Podía disminuirlo moviendo el índice hacia la izquierda, pero seguro que le parecería aburrido hacerlo así, por lo que lo llevaba de derecha a izquierda, de intenso a bajo, causando que Draco moviese las piernas por debajo de la mesa y contrajese los músculos con cada cambio.

—Cariño —Molly casi lo hizo saltar al poner una mano sobre la suya—, ¿te pasa algo? ¿Hay algo malo con la comida?

Draco se mordió el labio para contener un grito y negó.

—To- todo perfecto, Mo- Molly.

Quería abrir un agujero, ocultarse ahí, y no salir jamás.

—Creo que Draco quiere otra porción de tarta y no sabe pedirla, mamá —opinó Charlie, con falsa amabilidad. Su madre se entusiasmó y fue hacia la cocina por la tarta, en lugar de atraerla con magia, por lo "importante" que era servirla bien para su invitado especial.

Charlie recargó el codo en la mesa, la barbilla en su palma, y cerró los dedos índice y medio de su otra mano sobre el brazalete. Apretó. Esto desvió la energía de la runa de Draco por completo a su pene, generando cortas descargas de placer que generalmente no habría obtenido hasta estar erecto y masturbándose.

Se dobló un poco desde el abdomen y rogó por no estar demasiado ruborizado. La plática seguía en la mesa, y escuchó a Ginny hablarle a Charlie sobre el brazalete.

—Es muy bonito —decía ella, estirando una mano hacia la pieza—, no parece que tú lo hayas comprado.

El idiota de Charlie permitió que lo tocase. Ella rozó el metal con un dedo, aumentando y bajando la vibración. Draco contuvo un grito y apretó las manos en puños bajo la mesa. Molly estaba de regreso con su tarta y Charlie daba otro apretón al brazalete, mientras le hablaba a su hermana de lo mucho que le gustaba el "regalo" que Draco le hizo.

—Es un metal especial que no se calienta con el fuego —explicaba, como todo un conocedor—, lo que es perfecto para mí. Se nota que pensó en todo…

Acariciaba el brazalete con algo que podía ser confundido con el afecto para quien no supiese lo que hacía. Draco estaba a punto de lloriquear; la vibración continuaba creciendo y bajando, su miembro ya estaba duro, debía contener el impulso de empujar la cadera en busca de más, retorcerse no servía, quedarse quieto tampoco. Molly lo instaba a comer tarta, ajena a todo, y Charlie disfrutaba de presumir el brazalete y llamar la atención sobre la pieza.

Estaba rodeado por un ejército pelirrojo y había dos opciones obvias. Se aguantaba hasta que pudiese huir sin problemas, o causaba un alboroto.

Sin embargo, así como Charlie era un Gryffindor y estaba loco, Draco era un buen Slytherin, que prefirió recoger un poco de crema en el dedo y llevar la mano a la pierna de su pareja. La puso sobre su muslo y deslizó los dedos arriba, arriba, arriba, y bajo la camiseta que usaba. Charlie no lo detuvo, sino que parecía interesado en lo que haría.

Draco procuró poner su mejor expresión de catador de pasteles mientras comía la tarta con una mano que no podía temblar, y con la otra, le dibujaba en crema la runa que se unía al brazalete. Era tosco, mal hecho, pero funcional. Charlie saltó en su asiento cuando percibió el comienzo de la vibración en torno a su propio miembro.

Ignoró las preguntas sobre si le pasaba algo y giró al rostro hacia Draco, quien hizo lo que pudo para sonreírle con arrogancia.

La mirada de Charlie le advirtió que no era el único que pensaba que el otro estaba demente.

"Para" gesticuló con los labios, sin emitir un solo sonido.

Charlie colocó su mano sobre el brazalete, y en lugar de bajar la intensidad, aumentó la vibración y apretó un costado, juntando ambas sensaciones. De la forma más disimulada que podía, sopló sobre el metal, y Draco percibió el aliento en su glande.

Sí, lo iba a matar. Iría a Azkaban por la muerte de Charlie Weasley.

Como pudo, recordó un hechizo para que no se notase tanto su estado, y se levantó. Balbuceó algo para la angustiada Molly, agarró el brazo de Charlie, y lo sacó del comedor. Por su diferencia de contexturas, estaba claro que él se dejaba arrastrar.

Ahora que conocía bien La Madriguera, no le costó encontrar el baño para encerrarlos a ambos dentro. Empujó a Charlie contra la pared y le dirigió una mirada que expresaba cada una de las maldiciones que no podía soltar en la mesa por Molly, más que por el batallón Weasley.

—Vas a tener que transfigurar el sofá en una cama si no arreglas esto ahora, Charlie Weasley —Le siseó.

Charlie se demoró un instante en sonreír y poner los hechizos de silencio y barrera en la puerta. Y gracias a la obra de Merlín, el ejército Weasley permaneció distraído hasta que regresaron.

Luego le diría lo idiota que fue, en casa.

Y para la próxima comida con Molly, probaría cierto juguete que podía deslizar en el bolsillo de Charlie.


	17. Día 16: Dos por uno

Se suponía que estaban estudiando. ¿Quién le dijo que era buena idea pedirles ayuda con un proyecto de pociones a esos dos?

Draco no estaba seguro de cuál de los gemelos fue el que le tocó el trasero. Sí sabía que fue George el que le dio una nalgada cuando se inclinó sobre la mesa para tachar una línea en sus apuntes; la sonrisa de Fred se ladeaba más hacia la izquierda, y él, en cambio, tenía un lunar bajo el ojo derecho que destacaba para los que supiesen ver.

Y vaya que Draco los veía. Seguramente por eso terminaron de aquella manera.

Debió irse cuando acabaron. Era tarde, la biblioteca cerraba. Por suerte, ningún estudiante andaba por allí, y la bibliotecaria se iba cuando notaba que alguien se quedaría durante demasiado tiempo.

De otro modo, podrían haber visto cómo Draco titubeaba, con el maletín entre sus manos, George le sujetaba el mentón, se inclinaba y lo besaba.

A veces, Draco imaginaba que besaba a uno de los gemelos. Que se sentía bien, se entusiasmaba, y terminaban en _otros_ asuntos. Era una de sus ávidas y tontas fantasías adolescentes.

Podría haber pensado en los dos. Pero ni en sus fantasías George se habría apartado, dejándolo aturdido y con los labios entreabiertos, para que Fred se lanzase sobre él, con un beso más rudo y desesperado.

Draco prácticamente se derritió entre sus brazos.

Eso no explicaba qué hacían sentados en uno de los pasillos más alejados de la biblioteca, pero ni siquiera Draco podía estar seguro de ser capaz de ordenar los hechos tal y como ocurrieron.

Lo único en que su mente podía centrarse era en ese momento. Esa situación. Quizás un sueño. Al menos, estar sentado en el espacio entre las piernas de George, con la espalda pegada a su pecho, mientras Fred se inclinaba por delante de él, se le antojaba uno de los sueños de sus noches encerrado tras el dosel de su cama.

George deslizaba las manos dentro de su camisa, le rozaba el pecho con las yemas de los dedos, pellizcaba sus pezones haciéndolo saltar, bajaba por su abdomen. Tenía manos cálidas. Era una característica que ambos compartían.

Draco apoyó la cabeza en uno de sus hombros, gimió bajito, y mantuvo los ojos puestos en Fred, ante su pantalón abierto, jugueteando con la ropa interior de Draco entre sus dedos. Estaba más duro de lo que esperaba por unos cuantos besos y toqueteos, y no podría haberse sonrojado más cuando Fred se encontró frente a su erección, pero nada de eso importó cuando la metió a su boca.

George movió la cadera, presionando el bulto atrapado en su pantalón contra la espalda baja de Draco. Era demasiado. Fred tomaba su longitud completa dentro de la boca, esa cavidad húmeda y cálida que lo hacía estremecerse, la llevaba fuera, movía la lengua contra su glande, cerraba los labios en la punta y succionaba por sólo un momento, dejando a Draco con ganas de suplicar más, más, más.

Estaba seguro de que no podía ser real. No era posible que ladease la cabeza para ser besado por George, con cuidado, con suavidad. No mientras Fred lo tomaba y rodeaba su miembro con una sensación de vibración al hablar en voz baja de forma ininteligible.

Volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de George y empujó la cadera hacia Fred, obteniendo una expresión de maliciosa diversión a cambio. Cuando Fred se enderezó, George envolvió la erección de Draco con una mano y empezó a bombear. Él se retorció, atrapado entre los dos, cada vez más presionado, ya que Fred se inclinó en su dirección.

También lo besó. Era más brusco, igual que la primera vez. Mordía, buscaba su lengua, le dejaba los labios hinchados y muy rojos. Probar su sabor en la boca de Fred era una sensación única que hizo crecer la presión en su abdomen de un modo tan tortuoso como delicioso.

Draco no podría explicar de dónde sacó el valor para hacerlo. Se movía hacia adelante contra la mano de George, llenándole la palma de preseminal, sus labios seguían capturados bajo el efecto tiránico de Fred, y él llevó un brazo hacia adelante y otro atrás.

Colocar una mano sobre el bulto en el pantalón de George fue lo más simple, estaba justo detrás de él, y disfrutó del estremecimiento que recibió a cambio de una leve presión. Alcanzar la erección en el uniforme de Fred fue un poco más complicado, pero consiguió un ángulo idóneo, y empezó a frotar el pulgar contra la carne que empujaba a través de la tela. Caliente, algo húmeda, toda la experiencia era un desorden de jadeos, murmullos en el éxtasis, caderas en busca de más contacto. Tres adolescentes que sólo sabían que se sentía bien, y si se sentía bien, debían seguir.

Fred llevó las manos a su pecho, sujetó los pezones de Draco entre los dedos índice y pulgar, apretó un poco, los retorció apenas. Se apartó de su boca. George aumentaba el ritmo del bombeo. Draco los tocaba a ambos lo mejor que podía, con torpeza, al borde de su propio orgasmo, cuando vio a Fred estirarse y alcanzar los labios de su gemelo.

Se derramó en la mano de George. Los gemelos soltaron risas ahogadas contra la boca del otro, y se apartaron lo justo para ver a Draco, que jadeaba y acababa de llegar a un nuevo nivel de rubor.

En medio de las descargas placenteras, Draco se echó más para atrás y se restregó contra la erección de George. Ambos necesitaban un poco más de ayuda. Y él descubrió que se moría por dársela.

—Cuarto —balbuceó, quejumbroso—, que sea en un…

Los gemelos intercambiaron miradas. La sonrisa de Fred volvía a torcerse.

—Ahora —Le dijo a su hermano.

—¡Ahora! —Casi rugió George.

Por un instante, mientras era jalado para ponerse de pie y acabar aquello de la manera en que merecía ser terminado, Draco sospechó que se había metido en algo mucho más complicado que un poco de toqueteo en una biblioteca.

Y le gustaba esa perspectiva.


	18. Día 17: Siete minutos

Normalmente, cuando conoces a un chico homofóbico, no te imaginas que un día estará gimiendo y corriéndose en la mano de otro hombre. Pero esas cosas a veces suceden.

La primera vez que Ronald Weasley se burló de Draco Malfoy, por ir con otro chico al baile en cuarto año, no se esperaba que terminase de aquel modo un año más tarde.

Draco soltó un débil bufido. Su palma se llenaba de semen, el cuerpo frente a él temblaba, y de algún modo, Ronald conseguía apoyar la frente en su hombro, pese a que la oscuridad no les permitiese verse. Era interesante cómo reaccionaba un chico al que no le "atraía" otro, si no podía verlo.

—Bueno —Draco se aseguró de usar un hechizo de limpieza en su mano, antes del _lumos_ que los hizo ubicarse en el armario de escobas—, supongo que eso resuelve tu asunto con la-

_Eso_ no era parte del plan. Cuando fueron invitados a la fiesta en la Sala Común de Gryffindor por algún contacto de Pansy, cuando lo planeaba como su venganza con Theo, incluso cuando instó a Ronald a seguirlo, no pensaba que lo apresaría luego contra la pared. Pero esas cosas a veces también sucedían.

Ron tenía los pantalones abiertos, la ropa interior lo suficiente abajo para que pudiese ver el trozo de carne que era su miembro ya aliviado. Su cara estaba ruborizada, aun bajo la luz del _lumos_ , y las pecas se notaban un poco menos que de costumbre. El whisky de fuego golpeó los sentidos de Draco apenas abrió la boca.

Ni siquiera estaba _tan_ ebrio. Sólo le hicieron falta dos tragos para ceder a las provocaciones de Draco y seguirlo allí, lejos de sus amigos. Pudieron haber peleado más, comenzado a golpearse, pero Draco pensaba impedir que tuviese la más mínima oportunidad de volver a burlarse de él con su estúpida forma de pensar.

Ahora, la pregunta era por qué Ron llevaba las manos a su trasero. Draco le dio un manotazo en el dorso.

—Cálmate, león, esto no es-

—Creo que _esto_ —Ron coló una pierna entre las dos de él y empujó la cadera, de manera que su muslo frotó la erección atrapada en el pantalón de Draco, arrancándole un jadeo— dice otra cosa.

Draco sentía que las orejas comenzaban a arderle. Puso las manos en sus hombros y procuró mantener su tono nivelado al contestarle.

—Yo no-

Por supuesto que el idiota no escuchó. Cuando volvió a moverse, Draco ahogó otro jadeo, y su cabeza casi golpeó el estante detrás de él. Al perder su concentración, el _lumos_ se apagó por sí solo, y quedaron a oscuras de nuevo en el armario de escobas.

—Digamos que es "devolver un favor" —Ron hablaba junto a su oído, con la voz menos pastosa que hace unos segundos—, eso no me haría gay.

La maldición que Draco soltaba en respuesta fue interrumpida por otro movimiento de cadera. La ondeó al mismo tiempo y la fricción en su entrepierna fue simplemente deliciosa.

Las manos del Weasley no sólo regresaron a su trasero, sino que le dieron un apretón y empujaron a Draco más cerca. Otra vez, la fricción lo tuvo jadeando. Ron desvió las manos hacia adelante, abrió su pantalón, y para su sorpresa, presionó la palma entera contra el bulto en su ropa interior.

—¡Con cuidado, Weasley! —siseó Draco, dándole un manotazo en el hombro a ciegas—. No es un-

_OhMerlínbendito_.

Movió la cadera hacia adelante sin pensarlo ni un segundo. Él repitió ese movimiento con el pulgar que recorría su miembro, a través de la tela, y Draco se retorció entre su cuerpo y el estante que había detrás.

—Ah, ¿te gusta eso? —Pareció un poco sorprendido, pero volvió a hacerlo, y Draco buscó más contacto.

Bien. Seguía sin estar en sus planes; sin embargo, ya que Ron tenía la iniciativa de "devolver" el favor, podía aprovecharlo para que fuese de la mejor manera posible.

Recargó la espalda en el estante detrás, colocó ambas manos en los hombros del Gryffindor, y le habló junto al oído:

—Si lo tomas completo en la mano, será me-

No tuvo que terminarlo, mucho menos decirlo dos veces. Con manos torpes, Ron logró bajar su ropa interior también, y encerró su miembro entre los dedos. Draco se estremeció por el contacto de la piel contra su erección palpitante y necesitada.

Cuando dio inicio a un lento bombeo, sólo empujó la cadera hacia adelante otra vez. La velocidad fue en aumento, hasta que quedaron reducidos a dos chicos con alcohol en la sangre, algunos jadeos, temblores y respiraciones agitadas, acompañadas del sonido rítmico de una masturbación.

Draco se corrió en su mano. Al menos, no era él quien tenía conflictos con su sexualidad. Lo apartó sin cuidado y buscó su varita para encender otro _lumos_. Debía estar hecho un desastre.

Frente a él, Ron observaba el semen en su palma, como si jamás hubiese visto tal cosa, lo que era ridículo, tratándose de un chico de quince años. Vio a Draco y pareció que iba a decirle algo.

Entonces se abrió la puerta y la luz inundó el armario de escobas, seguido de la voz de uno de sus compañeros de Slytherin.

—¡Bueno, chicos, sus minutos en el paraíso han…! ¡Merlín santo!

Estaba seguro de que fue Pansy la que gritó y cerró la puerta de golpe. Draco se resignó a las preguntas que sabía que tendría que soportar al salir, se aplicó un hechizo de limpieza, y se acomodó su ropa.

Le pasó por un lado a Weasley, cuando él todavía lucía aturdido y recién masturbado. No era una imagen con la que Draco le recomendaría volver a su Sala Común.

—Malfoy-

Draco se detuvo en la puerta, una mano sostenía su varita, la otra el pomo. Resopló y lo miró por encima del hombro.

—Si vuelves a hacer un comentario homofóbico, voy a contarle a todo Hogwarts de esto. No es que me afecte.

Podría jurar que lo vio tragar en seco.

—Iba a- iba a preguntarte si te sabes la contraseña del baño de Prefectos…

—Mi insignia de Prefecto no es sólo decorativa, Weasley —Ya que estaba claro que el idiota no era un Gryffindor cuando se trataba de las palabras, Draco rodó los ojos y decidió solucionarlo por ambos—. Jueves. Diez en punto. Me gustan los baños de burbujas. Y por amor a Merlín, quita esa cara de estúpido.

Abandonó el armario y dio un portazo al salir. En el pasillo, lo esperaban un aturdido Theo, un horrorizado Blaise y una Pansy que apenas se contenía de gritar.

Bueno, no le había ido tan mal.

Tal vez la próxima semana probaría la misma técnica con el imbécil de Potter, o con aquel Ravenclaw molesto de sexto año. Sí, ¿por qué no?


	19. Día 18: Little space

Después de un tiempo en este mundo, a uno le queda claro cierto hecho relevante:

_Daddy también podía ser castigado._

El "castigo" de Charlie ese día consistía en permanecer de pie dentro de un círculo de tiza dibujado en el suelo. Se encontraba justo a un lado de la entrada al cuarto de Draco. Si daba un paso fuera, habría un berrinche. Si se iba, habría uno peor.

Charlie admitía que se lo tenía bien merecido. Le había prometido asistir a su ensayo de esa mañana y simplemente no llegó; el idiota encargado del teatro cerraba las puertas a determinada hora, y para cuando se abrieron, no sólo todo había terminado, sino que Draco ya no estaba en el edificio.

Si hubiese estado en el _big space_ cuando entró a su apartamento, habría recibido un par de comentarios venenosos y habría encontrado al menos cinco formas diferentes de explicarle la razón de su demora.

Pero estaba como _little_ , así que tenía que ajustarse a eso. Dentro del _little space_ , Draco mandaba; no estaba incumpliendo ninguna de sus normas cuando lo halló sentado en la alfombra, con el mentón apoyado en la cabeza de uno de sus osos de peluche más grandes, y los ojos fijos en el partido de sus "amigos".

Como little, la colección de Draco de figurillas móviles era impresionante. Charlie había colocado la primera repisa cuando construyeron su cuarto de juegos, con algunas figuras de madera de artículos de Quidditch y jugadores. Ahora cubría toda una pared del cuarto, desde los preciosos dragones de cristal encantado en la parte más alta, hasta sus "amigos", el equipo de Quidditch de madera, con su propio campo desplegable, escobas y balones.

Cuando lo invitaba a jugar, podían ocupar lados opuestos del campo y coordinar a equipos diferentes que se enfrentaban entre sí. Charlie solía dejarle ganar. Él siempre comenzaba a dar saltitos y agitar los brazos por su victoria.

Sin embargo, Draco apenas le echó un vistazo de reojo cuando le preguntó si podía jugar con él ese día. Significaba "no".

—Digamos que…—Charlie lo sopesó un instante—. Me disculpo una vez más, estoy media hora antes en el ensayo de mañana, y…te traigo pudin de chocolate.

Draco estiró una mano para capturar la pequeña bolita que era la Quaffle, llamando la atención de cada jugador de madera. La movió y la arrojó de nuevo en el campo, para que retomasen el partido.

Y lo ignoró, por supuesto.

—Me disculpo dos veces, estoy en el ensayo de mañana, y te preparo tu comida favorita para cenar —ofreció luego. Nada—. ¿Qué te parece si te consigo la colección de criaturas mágicas registradas por Newt Scamander Edición Limitada en origami?

Aquello hizo vacilar a Draco. Formó un puchero y arrugó el entrecejo, esforzándose por mantener los ojos en sus jugadores.

Charlie contuvo una sonrisa. Sabía que lo tenía. Sólo un poco más.

—Podría lavar tu cabello hoy, así lo tendrás muy lindo para el ensayo de mañana.

Casi, casi.

—Vi un jabón de burbujas que cambian de color para tu tina.

Draco se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza.

—¿Sabías que hay una colección de diez criaturas acuáticas como juguetes para la bañera? Podrías ponerlas con tu barco y sería igual que ser un magizóologo buscándolas en el mar…

Draco giró la cabeza al fin, ceñudo.

—Quiero el pudin de chocolate —declaró, en tono quejumbroso.

—Bien —aceptó Charlie, tranquilo.

—Y la cena rica.

—No te puedo dar tanta azúcar en un día, Draco. Mañana la cena, hoy el pudin.

Draco apretó los labios y lo consideró un momento. Luego asintió.

—Y los juguetes —Le brillaban los ojos al decirlo, mientras tiraba de uno de los extremos del listón de su oso de peluche.

Charlie también asintió.

—Y me dices que lo sientes dos- no, ¡tres veces! —Draco extendió un brazo y le mostró tres dedos—. Y vas mañana. Y llegas a la hora. Y después me felicitas si lo hice bien —agregó lo último ocultando el rostro a medias en la cabeza del peluche.

—Siempre lo haces bien —alegó Charlie, divertido—. ¿Ya puedo salir de aquí?

Él lo pensó de nuevo. Ya no parecía molesto, pero cómo le gustaba recordarle por qué tenía que cumplir sus promesas. Nada más llegar, había tenido una buena advertencia con el ataque de almohadas que lo dejó dentro de ese círculo.

—Sí, daddy puede salir.

Al fin, Charlie fue más allá del dichoso círculo de tiza. Se le acercó y notó que, además del campo desplegable, tenía al lado algunos de los "monstruos" realistas del tamaño de su mano.

—¿Puedo jugar contigo hoy? —Charlie ladeó la cabeza y simuló una expresión triste.

Draco emitió un "hm", como si tuviese que considerarlo mejor, sólo para reírse después por el sonido indignado que él hizo. Asintió.

Más tranquilo, Charlie se sentó detrás de él, con las piernas estiradas a sus costados. Draco apoyó la espalda en su pecho.

—¿Qué equipo va ganando, Draco? —susurró, presionando un beso ligero en su sien. Les ponía nombres a sus "amigos", pero uno de los equipos era de las figuras más nuevas, y aunque ya había pintado los uniformes, no divisaba ninguna letra en estos.

—Ninguno —replicó él, con naturalidad. Le tendió el oso marrón y Charlie lo sostuvo con una mano.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque un kelpie va a entrar al campo y se va a comer la snitch y la escoba del Buscador —contestó Draco, estirándose para agarrar la figura miniatura del kelpie y ponerla en medio del campo. Le rozó el lomo y la criatura cobró vida para actuar según esas indicaciones. Se rio de los jugadores de madera que huían.

—Vaya —Charlie asintió, como si fuese un desenlace lógico para los juegos de Quidditch—, qué mala suerte. ¿Habrá una revancha?

—Sí, contra el kelpie.

—¿En qué posición juega el kelpie?

Draco soltó otro "hm".

—Guardián.

—Debe ser un buen Guardián.

—Ajá —Draco asintió, distraído, y se dedicó a reordenar a los jugadores en sus posiciones en el campo, frente al kelpie. Luego se concentró, con una expresión solemne, en elegir otras criaturas para el equipo "monstruoso"—. Y el Bola de fuego chino será el Golpeador —Dejó escapar otra risita al poner al dragón en el campo—, y- ahm, una doxy…la doxy será la Buscadora, porque como es chiquita, puede encontrar la snitch, que también es chiquita…

Draco continuó armando su equipo mágico y explicándole el por qué de cada candidato. A Charlie le tocó controlar a los jugadores humanos de madera.

Era un poco obvio quién ganó.


	20. Día 19: El abrigo

Neville sabía que tenía un problema. No el tipo de problema al que se enfrenta un mago, ni siquiera uno que estudia plantas mágicas. No era nada que hubiese experimentado durante el año de los Carrow en Hogwarts, ni en la batalla.

No, este problema era más bien una cosa que le sucedía a un hombre de veintidós años que no tenía muchas oportunidades de estar rodeado de más vida inteligente que sus plantas. Ni hablar de los que contaban entre la "vida inteligente" a algunas criaturas mágicas, un par de brujas de más de ciento diez años, y a una sola persona de su edad.

Sí, Neville había intentado durante meses atribuirlo al aislamiento al que eran sometidos. Desligarse de esa sensación. Pensaba en el chiquillo molesto que fue, en el cretino que debería odiar, y nunca resultaba bien, porque luego sus ojos regresaban a _él_ y se daba cuenta de que ese joven mago había tenido dos vidas en una. No era el mismo. No era aquel Draco Malfoy de la escuela.

Después de la guerra, algunos tomaban decisiones drásticas, como Neville, que se mudó a un pueblo en medio de la nada donde vivía una botánica mágica famosa. Otros más bien huían. Igual que Draco.

La primera vez que se encontraron, Neville tuvo que correr porque iba tarde a su lección, y él estaba en el área de las flores. Siempre trabajaba sólo con ellas. Las llamaban malavida. Draco era una ilusión en medio de los tallos, espinas y pétalos de tonalidades rojas y rosas.

Puede que fuese entonces cuando le sucedió.

La convivencia ni siquiera era mala. Se atrevería a decir que se llevaban bien, y sino fuese por _ese_ detalle, Neville estaría feliz de considerarlo su amigo.

Es un poco difícil decirle "amigo" a alguien que hace que inhales profundo cuando pasa por un lado. Gracias a Merlín, si Malfoy lo notaba, tenía la sutileza de no mencionarlo y avergonzarlo.

El olor de Draco Malfoy, junto al de las plantas a las que dedicaba su trabajo, provocaban un colapso en el sistema de Neville.

Sin embargo, lograba mantener esa peculiar reacción a raya, hasta aquel día a mediados de otoño, en que llovía afuera del invernadero y hacía un calor insoportable y pegajoso dentro. Draco tomaba notas de sus preciosas flores, los capullos se agitaban con vida propia para tocarle el rostro, y a Neville se le olvidó que los claveles mágicos mordían los dedos si los cortabas sin acariciarlos antes.

Malfoy resopló y fue a buscar el botiquín. Mientras Neville esperaba, sentado en una banca, a que pusiese en su dedo la poción para evitar cualquier infección, él le avisó que se iría un poco antes. Pareció que sería una tarde como cualquier otra, quizás un poco más solitaria.

Draco terminó su trabajo del día y se marchó. Neville se disculpó con la malcriada planta, tomó sus muestras, ordenó un poco, y al pasar por el área que él solía utilizar, se percató de que había dejado una pluma, un libro abierto, y su abrigo colgado del respaldar de la silla en su prisa por irse.

Podría haberlos dejado allí, pero la dueña del invernadero seguramente se los habría obsequiado a la próxima persona en entrar, y podía imaginar la reacción de Draco si perdía sus pertenencias de ese modo. Además, sería una buena forma de empezar una conversación la siguiente semana.

Los recogió, salió del invernadero, y se Apareció antes de que la lluvia lo alcanzase. Ese fue su primer error.

Sin duda, el segundo error estuvo en el momento en que colocó la pluma y el libro de Draco sobre la mesa de su pequeño apartamento, apartados de sus propios apuntes, y observó el abrigo entre sus manos. Lo alzó, lo giró, y lo contempló por otro par de segundos.

A esa distancia, percibía el olor. Ese delicioso y magnífico olor. El dulzor, el leve picor, la frescura, aroma a invernadero, a tierra mojada, a alguien que se rodea de flores que se mueven, y a _Draco_.

Neville echó un vistazo a su apartamento vacío, como si creyese que alguien aparecería de pronto, y acercó el abrigo sólo un poco más, lo necesario para olerlo mejor. Era increíble cómo casi podía imaginarlo allí, usando la prenda, desprendiendo _ese_ olor. ¿Le arrancaría la prenda de las manos? Quizás. ¿Sabría por qué hacía eso? Puede ser.

Un feliz Neville colocó el abrigo en el respaldar de una de sus sillas y lo dejó ahí.

— _0—_

A veces, Neville tenía pesadillas. A veces, necesitaba una distracción.

No lo pensó. Abandonó el cuarto arrastrando los pies, buscó algo de agua fría, e iba a sacar algún chocolate de su despensa, cuando reparó en el abrigo.

Se lo llevó al regresar a la habitación. _Por el olor a plantas_ , se decía. _Por el aroma a invernadero._ No tenía nada que ver con Draco Malfoy.

Se recostó, puso el abrigo al lado, y lo mantuvo cerca, de la manera en que solía abrazar a su almohada.

En serio, _en serio_ , le encantaba ese olor.

Ya que estaba solo, se dedicó a hundir el rostro en la tela y maravillarse con lo relajante que resultaba. Lo agradable, lo suave. La calidez que le producía en el cuerpo y la alegría que esto conllevaba.

Se imaginaba en el invernadero al inhalar. Estaría trasplantado sus nuevas mandrágoras, haciendo notas para su mentora, buscando una maceta ideal.

Y Draco estaría allí, a unos pasos de distancia, con esa ropa a la medida siempre demasiado limpia. A excepción de unas manchas de tierra en los puños que se aseguraba de remover, vestía impecable. El cabello perfectamente peinado, sin gel, y una expresión tranquila al examinar su proyecto.

Cuando se daba cuenta de que Neville lo observaba, de vez en cuando, le regresaba la mirada un instante. Después continuaba con lo que fuese que hiciese.

Las imágenes en su mente pararon de concentrarse en el invernadero, para hacerlo en _él_. Como si fuese una orden transmitida al resto de sus sentidos, podría jurar que sintió con más fuerza el olor a Draco que el de las plantas, y sus dedos se enfocaron en la tela de las mangas, los botones. Eran unos botones muy fáciles de desabrochar.

Draco debía soltarlos con los mismos movimientos lentos y gráciles que usaba para cuidar de las flores.

Seguro lo hacía _todo_ con movimientos cuidadosos como esos.

_Incluso_ …

Neville abrió los ojos de golpe, sin tener idea de cuándo los cerró.

Mierda.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._

Apartó un poco el abrigo y bajó la vista, sólo para comprobar lo que ya sabía.

Estaba poniéndose duro.

Ahogó un vago quejido y enterró el rostro en el abrigo. Ese fue el siguiente error. Intentó obligarse a borrar las ideas que rondaban por su cabeza, ignorar la ligera punzada de decepción en su pecho, y a su miembro que no podía elegir otro momento o situación.

Pero cuando _ese_ aroma lo inundó de nuevo, un tirón en su ingle y un cosquilleo en el estómago trajo de vuelta aquella imagen. Draco retirándose el abrigo con parsimonia. Se lo quitaría frente a él, no apartaría los ojos ni un segundo mientras soltaba también los botones de la camisa, y…

_Y…_

_Y…_

Neville se rindió. Aspiró con fuerza de ese aroma impregnado en el abrigo; dulzor, picor, tierra, Draco. Draco. _Draco_.

Mantuvo el abrigo acunado cerca y deslizó una mano por su abdomen, sobre la tela de su franela y más abajo. Se detuvo en el pantalón. Cuando fue del todo consciente de lo que iba a hacer, su erección sólo palpitó en respuesta, y tuvo que ahogar otra protesta.

Se prometió limpiar su desastre después. Fue el último pensamiento racional que procesó.

Luego sólo hubo jadeos, quejidos estrangulados, su mano subiendo y bajando por su miembro, y el olor. _Bendito olor._

Se corrió más rápido de lo que solía hacerlo, jadeando, con una imagen bastante interesante de Draco debajo de él, y el aroma grabado en su cabeza.

Después pensaría en cómo enfrentarlo el lunes sin morir en el intento.

_O cómo podría conservar el abrigo._


	21. Día 20: Azotes

Sirius Black sentado en el borde de la cama, con una paleta para azotes en una mano, era una imagen que cualquiera desearía contemplar.

Draco estaba medio duro y extremadamente impaciente, de rodillas en el suelo, con sólo unos arneses en la cadera, el trasero y los muslos, que no hacía nada por evitar que quisiera retorcerse y tocarse. Sólo que, si lo hacía sin un permiso previo, estaría en problemas.

En el fondo, rogaba porque Sirius se apiadase de él. No había sido un mal chico. Tal vez un poco insolente, nada más, estaba seguro de que no rompió las reglas.

De pronto, Sirius lo llamó con una voz ronca que envió una descarga por su cuerpo.

—Ven aquí.

Cuando hizo ademán de levantarse, lo escuchó resoplar y supo que se había equivocado.

—¿Dije algo sobre que te pararas? —Reconocía _ese_ tono. No estaba molesto, pero la orden era clara—. Ven aquí —repitió.

Draco tragó en seco, puso las manos en el suelo, y avanzó sobre palmas y rodillas. Terminó frente a él y Sirius le tendió una mano.

—Sobre mis rodillas.

Un estremecimiento expectante lo recorrió. Draco se deslizó desde el suelo a su regazo y se apoyó allí. Una de las manos de Sirius fue de inmediato a su trasero; sostuvo una de sus nalgas, apretó, amasó la piel entre los dedos. La palmada que le dio fue apenas un roce, comparada al azote de la paleta después.

Se tensó de inmediato, conteniendo el aliento. El ardor en su piel se combinó con el tirón que fue directo a su miembro. Sirius acarició la zona "lastimada" luego.

—¿Recuerdas la palabra de seguridad?

Draco movió la cabeza. En cuanto obtuvo la respuesta afirmativa de su parte, lo azotó de nuevo. Su espalda se arqueó y sus músculos se apretaron, el ardor remitió lentamente.

Sirius se manejaba sin secuencia alguna que pudiese predecir, lo que lo hacía todo más excitante. Golpeaba una de sus nalgas, la acariciaba mientras azotaba la otra, presionaba la paleta un poco más abajo, sobre la piel de sus muslos, y le daba débiles palmaditas que mantenían el ardor vivo. Sabía que tendría la piel enrojecida, necesitaría un hechizo sanador, pero no podía lograr que le importase en ese instante.

La habitación se llenó de los sonidos del choque de piel contra la paleta, piel contra piel cuando Sirius decidía usar la palma, y los ruidos estrangulados que Draco emitía, jadeos, respiraciones cortadas, lloriqueos. Sirius lo azotó más fuerte y rápido cuando lo escuchó maldecir, dejándole ambas nalgas ardiendo. Acarició con cuidado en círculos, y tan pronto como Draco se confió, llegó otro golpe con la paleta.

Uno tras otro, tras otro, tras otro, tras otro, hasta que sólo Sirius podía llevar la cuenta. Cada azote lo empujaba con una inmensa ola de placer, unido al dolor y la sensación residual, hasta que quería mover la cadera para conseguir un poco de fricción.

Sirius le sujetó bien la cadera con una mano y lo retuvo ahí, recibiendo azote tras azote. Desde su posición, Draco no sabía cuándo vendría la paleta o sus manos, ni a qué velocidad, así que temblaba, se sacudía y lloriqueaba a medida que el ritmo de los golpes aumentaba, disminuía, y la fuerza iba cambiando.

La cabeza le daba vueltas cuando paró. Tenía los ojos inundados en lágrimas. Sirius acarició su trasero con tal vehemencia que relajó los músculos por completo.

Luego volvió a sujetarlo para alzarlo. Tuvo especial cuidado de no lastimar su piel sensible, mientras colocaba a Draco sobre su regazo. Sus ojos fueron a parar a la erección que soltaba preseminal y necesitaba atención, en medio de las líneas de los arneses.

Por suerte, Sirius era tan considerado como duro con él, y pronto resolverían ese asunto también.


	22. Día 21: Feliz aniversario, Harry

Harry no podía pensar. Cada vez que intentaba respirar, el aire se le escapaba en un jadeo ahogado. Cuando quería centrarse, otro golpe en su próstata lo empujaba de vuelta a una nube de placer.

Estaba de rodillas sobre la cama, el cuerpo arqueado y los brazos hacia atrás, atrapados en su agarre. Tenerlo pegado a su espalda provocaba que cada embestida fuese más profunda, y al aumentar la velocidad, Harry soltaba balbuceos y sus ojos se desenfocaban.

—Creo que esto fue una buena idea —Draco lucía completamente tranquilo frente a él. Desnudo, la hermosa y tersa piel pálida expuesta, la erección llamándolo desde su entrepierna—, ¿qué otra cosa podría haberte dado como regalo de aniversario, cariño? Tu regalo sólo podía ser yo.

Las estocadas se ralentizaban lo suficiente para que Harry pudiese escucharlo. El Draco detrás de él, el doble, le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja y la atrapó entre los labios. Poco a poco, su cadera se movía todavía más lento, y lo oyó murmurar un hechizo más de lubricación y para relajar los músculos.

Harry se estremeció por completo cuando el Draco frente a él subió a la cama. Tan cerca del orgasmo como estaba, pensó que lo cambiarían de "manos", y acabaría con su novio, así que se soltó del agarre del otro Draco para extender los brazos hacia él.

Se sujetó de sus hombros y recibió uno de esos besos largos, que hacían que su cabeza diese vueltas, a cambio. Ambos Draco se movían, pero apenas les prestó atención, hasta que sintió cómo era alzado. Enredó las piernas en torno a su cadera de inmediato, en un agarre flojo, mientras el resto de su peso era sostenido por uno de los dos Draco.

Escuchó que su novio repetía los hechizos para prepararlo y lo observó con más interés. Draco volvió a besarlo.

—Relájate.

Habría estado más relajado cuando el doble de Draco lo abandonó, si no se hubiese percatado de lo que tramaban. Uno tenía el pecho pegado a su espalda y le sostenía la cadera, el otro era el que tenía sus piernas alrededor, y las manos en el trasero de Harry, manteniéndolo suspendido de la forma más cómoda posible para que ambos pudiesen alinearse con su entrada.

Viéndolo así, tenía sentido tantos hechizos. Harry ahogó un grito, que fue callado por otro beso de su novio, y se le cortó la respiración. Entraron despacio y el ardor por la manera en que su interior tuvo que estirarse le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Lloriqueó con el rostro enterrado en el hombro de su novio, que le acarició la espalda con una mano. El doble de Draco envolvió su erección entre los dedos y comenzó a masturbarlo, compensando el dolor inicial con descargas de placer que tomaban más y más fuerza a medida que superaba el sobresalto, restándole importancia al resto.

Al primer movimiento, Harry maldijo. _Lo iba a romper, estaba seguro. Lo iba a romper. Sabía que lo iba a romper. Lo iba a romper…_

Al segundo movimiento, la manera en que su interior estaba ocupado, las manos sobre su cuerpo, los susurros, los besos, el golpe a su próstata, lo hicieron temblar y jadear. El dolor aún estaba ahí, latente, pero Draco lo sostenía con cuidado, murmuraba encantamientos que lo disminuían, la cantidad de lubricante y la anterior preparación lo hacía más fácil, y Harry descubrió que no se sentía nada mal.

Permanecía aferrado a su novio con brazos y piernas, la cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros. Draco podía oír cada respuesta ininteligible, cada balbuceo, maldición, gruñido y gemido, mientras el real y el doble se turnaban para manejar la situación. Las embestidas fueron duras, desordenadas, hasta que encontraron un ritmo al que sincronizarse. A Harry se le olvidó su temor, el dolor remitía al ajustarse, y la velocidad aumentaba.

Golpe tras golpe a su próstata, con su interior lleno, su erección atrapada entre el abdomen de su novio y el suyo, rozando ambas pieles, lo hicieron sentir como si el ardor fuese una cuestión minúscula, una leve molestia frente a las olas de placer que lo acercaban más, más, más, más, hasta que fue demasiado para él.

Sostuvo la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Draco y lo atrajo hacia un beso. Se corrió manchando el torso de ambos, jadeando contra su boca. Ninguno de los dos aguantó mucho, después de que el interior de Harry se hubiese apretado con su orgasmo.

Continuaba sujetándose con fuerza de su novio cuando ambos se deslizaron fuera. El doble de Draco le acarició la espalda. El real lo sostenía. Masculló algo.

—¿Qué dijiste, amor? —indagó su novio, tras besarle la cabeza.

—Que te lo haré sin preparación, jodido salvaje —murmuró Harry, demasiado cansado para cumplir con la promesa en ese momento, y más satisfecho de lo que pensaba admitir.

Draco, que era consciente de esto último, hizo que su doble se desvaneciese, se rio, y le besó la frente.

—Cuando quieras.


	23. Día 22: El juego de los gemelos

Draco sabía que no duraría demasiado de ese modo. Estaba sentado entre las piernas de Fred, con la espalda apoyada en su pecho y la ropa sólo retirada a medias, lo justo para que este pudiese masturbarlo. Cada movimiento de su mano lo hacía empujar la cadera y retorcerse, se le escapan sonidos lastimeros y bajitos, que sólo se volvían más agudos cuando Fred mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja.

Entonces ralentizó el ritmo. Draco jadeó y se retorció otro poco. Fred frotaba el pulgar en círculos sobre su glande, lleno de preseminal y algo del lubricante que se puso en la palma antes.

La presión en su abdomen le avisaba que estaba a punto de explotar, pero en lugar de recibir ese orgasmo que esperaba, el placer persistió en leves descargas frente a ese contacto. Su respiración se fue calmando poco a poco, y cuando pareció que mantendría cierto control sobre sí mismo, Fred retomó el bombeo sobre su erección.

Por supuesto que se estaba divirtiendo. Era así en cada ámbito de su vida, aquel no sería una excepción.

Draco apoyaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza en su hombro, se estremecía por los susurros contra su oído, y movía la cadera de nuevo, pidiendo un poco más, más, más, más.

Lo hizo de nuevo.

Paró.

Draco soltó un lloriqueo. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, su erección pulsaba, cada mínimo roce contra su piel lo sacudía, y se sentía a punto de explotar. Atrapó uno de los brazos de Fred y le dio un débil apretón, suplicando internamente que siguiese. Que hiciese más que trazar círculos en la punta, que lo empujase esa corta distancia que le quedaba al abismo.

Ya que no sucedió, Draco se fijó en la tercera persona en la habitación. George tenía un chupetín rojo en la boca y balanceaba el pie, como si fuese cosa de todos los días tener esa escena a unos pasos.

—Ge- George, dile que-

Los gemelos intercambiaron miradas. Cuando George asintió, Fred se rio contra el oído de Draco, le besó la mejilla, y retomó ese ritmo acelerado al tocarlo. Enseguida lo tuvo desecho entre sus brazo.

La forma en que el placer llegaba, ola tras ola, toque tras toque, era casi demasiado para tolerarlo. Suficiente para perder la cabeza. Draco cerró los ojos, se mordió la mano intentando no gritar demasiado fuerte, y podría jurar que estalló. Que experimentó el orgasmo por todo su cuerpo con la intensidad de dos, tres de los usuales.

Por ese momento, ni siquiera fue consciente de sí mismo. Así de sumergido estaba. Así de intenso fue llegar.

Se recuperó lentamente y tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para que su cabeza se concentrase un poco en el momento, el lugar, algo más allá de su cuerpo que todavía se estremecía y las caricias flojas de Fred en su cadera.

—Estuvo…bien —Las palabras fueron casi suspiros.

George se sacó el dulce de la boca, con la única intención de apuntarlo con este.

—Te lo dijimos.

Bien. Sí, se divertían y eran idiotas. Pero cuando decían que algo sería _bueno_ , es porque iba a ser lo mejor que Draco había experimentado.

Seguramente debería recompensarlos a ambos después de esto.


	24. Día 23: El secreto de Sirius Black

No era un secreto para nadie que Sirius Black se había hecho tatuajes y perforaciones poco después de abandonar la casa de su familia. Muchos de los que lo conocían podían hablar de algún tatuaje que vieron en su piel y les llamó la atención, o de la graciosa forma en que lucía el piercing en su nariz cuando se quejaba y empezaba a fruncirla.

Sus gestos eran tan teatrales que seguramente todos sabían de la existencia del piercing en su lengua.

Sí, eso no era un secreto para nadie.

_Esto,_ por otro lado, sí.

Draco recargó la parte de atrás de la cabeza en la pared cuando lo vio ponerse de rodillas frente a él. Tenía el pantalón y la ropa interior al nivel de los tobillos, una buena sesión de besuqueo, algunos toques y fricción provocaron la erección que ahora exigía atención entre sus piernas.

A Sirius le gustaba encargarse de las cosas a su modo y a su ritmo, incluso si significaba torturarlo un poco en el proceso. Mantuvo los ojos fijos en Draco cuando este reparó de nuevo en él, y se aseguró de trazar un círculo con la lengua, siguiendo el frenillo de su miembro, lo más lento que era capaz.

Ese hombre, con su cabello negro y largo, los ojos grises y feroces, iba a matarlo un día. Sirius envolvía una mano en la base de su erección y lamía toda su longitud, despacio, permitiéndole sentir el tacto húmedo, el rastro que dejaba detrás de sí, el roce del metal en su lengua contra la piel caliente.

Probaba la punta luego. Una presión de los labios, ojos puestos de forma permanente en los de Draco. Rodeaba su glande y movía la lengua contra este. Colocaba el piercing justo ahí, que pudiese sentirlo, que pudiese recordar que lo tenía, mientras succionaba las gotas del preseminal.

El idiota sabía lo mucho que le encantaba eso.

Sirius se lo metía a la boca como si no pudiese haber una acción más natural al tener una erección al frente, que saborearla, lamerla, devorarla. Como si a él realmente le gustase tenerlo de esa manera.

Cuando Draco empujó la cadera hacia él, Sirius ya estaba preparado para esa reacción, y dejó que enredase los dedos en su cabello. No le follaba la boca. No sería una mamada marca Sirius si fuese _tan_ fácil.

Sospechaba que, si fuese por Sirius, alargaría ese momento tanto como le fuese posible, incluso si su propia erección lo estaba matando, presionada entre la tela de su ropa. Seguía lamiendo, besando, tomando el preseminal, llevándolo dentro y fuera. Emitía leves sonidos de gusto, la vibración en su garganta le envolvía el miembro, al igual que la humedad y la calidez. Ahuecaba las mejillas, succionaba, y el piercing empujaba más contra su piel sensible, sin lastimar.

Una sencilla pieza de metal que le recordaba que era Sirius, en medio de las descargas de placer que lo hacían divagar y olvidarse de su nombre. Nunca del de él. Si Sirius lo tenía dentro de su boca, quería toda su atención, los ojos de Draco encima de él, su cabeza presente, viéndolo juguetear moviendo la parte superior del piercing sobre el glande, recorriéndolo con la lengua arriba y abajo, hundiendo la nariz en el vello de la base, engulléndolo por completo de nuevo.

Con las manos, le acariciaba los testículos, luego la parte interna de los muslos, deslizaba un dedo más lejos y rozaba su perineo, causando que Draco empujase otra vez la cadera hacia él y temblase. Pero, sin duda alguna, el espectáculo principal era ese: Sirius y su jodido piercing, y el cómo bebía de su preseminal, ignorando por completo los tirones en el cabello como advertencia de que estaba por correrse.

Si iba a hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo bien. Y no estaría "bien" para Sirius si se apartaba, en lugar de tenerlo derramándose en su boca, donde pudiese recoger el esperma, tomarlo, lamerlo de las comisuras de sus labios después.

Draco intentaba mantener la vista en él a través del orgasmo. Podría jurar que las rodillas le fallarían y agradeció que le sostuviese la cadera. Sirius recogía los últimos restos de semen de la punta, con tal expresión depredadora que daba a entender que no podía haber deseado nada más para ese instante que lo que acababa de hacer.

Y como el muy idiota era consciente de su fijación con el piercing que tenía allí, al acabar de tragarlo todo, le sacaba la lengua con una expresión juguetona. Entonces Draco se arrojaba a sus brazos y pateaba su ropa lejos para que no los molestase de ahí en adelante.


	25. Día 24: Draco en colores

Draco tenía la respiración pesada, apenas lograba contenerse a sí mismo. Era una imagen espectacular allí tendido, boca abajo, ojos vendados, líneas de cera derramada sobre su espalda, nalgas y la parte posterior de los muslos, formando una cascada de colores encima de la piel pálida.

Harry lo escuchó tomar una bocanada de aire y le indicó que podía darse la vuelta. Tuvo cuidado de que la vela en su mano no fuese a verter una gota por error en donde no debía, le sujetó la cadera, y lo ayudó a girar. Draco respiraba por la boca, privado de su visión, su erección húmeda con el preseminal.

Harry seleccionó una vela azul, murmuró el encantamiento que la calentaba en la temperatura ideal, probó una gota sobre la parte interna de su propia muñeca, y se estiró hacia adelante. Dejó que la cera cayese desde una distancia superior a los veinticinco centímetros de su cuerpo, y Draco arqueó un poco la espalda cuando alcanzó su pecho. La siguiente gota fue desde más abajo, así que tuvo menos tiempo para enfriarse; Draco inhaló con fuerza al sentirla sobre la piel, dos preciosos puntos azules en medio de la blancura antes inmaculada.

—¿Bien?

Draco asintió e intentó regular su respiración. Harry ladeó la vela para verter una hilera desde su estómago hacia el costado. Draco se retorció, ahogando un gemido frente al contacto caliente.

Fue alternando entre las diferentes velas, cambiando colores, repitiendo el encantamiento para mantenerla a la temperatura que debía. La probaba en su piel cada vez y se aseguraba de no pasar dos veces por el mismo punto. El goteo de cera era una lluvia ligera e inconstante sobre Draco, tiñéndolo con nuevos tonos, creando patrones sobre su palidez y un llamativo contraste.

Draco estaba cerca del límite para los juegos. Harry apagó las velas a su disposición, las apartó, y se volvió a inclinar sobre él.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —indagó en voz baja, retirándole la tela oscura que impedía su visión.

Tenía los ojos un poco desenfocados, pero extendió los brazos en su dirección, le rodeó el cuello, y lo jaló hacia sí de inmediato. Harry terminó de comprobar su estado y le mordió el labio como reprimenda por su prisa.

Qué bueno que había conseguido las velas de cera besable de los gemelos. Un Draco lleno de colores era una obra de arte, y él lo tenía que _admirar_ como era debido.


	26. Día 25: De rodillas

Harry temblaba, de rodillas frente a él. Lo único que vestía era un conjunto de arneses negros que delineaban su trasero, la cadera y la erección en su entrepierna.

Draco era la viva imagen de la calma, elegante dentro de uno de sus trajes hechos a la medida, mirándolo con atención. Tener esos ojos grises encima sólo encendía más a Harry.

—¿Qué haremos con _esto_? —Aprovechó que sólo le faltaban los zapatos y calcetines para extender una pierna hacia él. La punta de su pie tocó la erección de Harry—. ¿Debería atenderlo?

Al decir lo último, presionó la planta del pie contra la longitud de su miembro, y él se estremeció. Empujó la cadera hacia adelante, suplicando un poco más, en silencio. Manos, boca, dedos. Estaba bien con que fuese Draco. Su excitación estaba en el límite, a punto de hacerlo lloriquear, y confiaba en él para hacerlo sentir mejor.

—Pobre Harry Potter —Draco retrajo un poco su pie y giró el tobillo, de manera que sus dedos se abrían y cerraban sobre el glande de Harry, tomando gotas del preseminal—, aunque, si no lo pides, supongo que realmente no te hace falta…

Draco había apartado el pie, sólo hacia un lado. Rozó uno de sus muslos de forma juguetona, y Harry casi gimoteó por la idea de que fuese a dejarlo así.

Se apresuró a sujetar su tobillo para retenerlo. Draco lo observó con interés.

Harry bajó la cabeza y depositó un beso en el dorso de su pie. Luego en el tobillo. Ante la expresión expectante de Draco, empezó a alzar la tela de su pantalón, y continuó con el rastro de besos más arriba, por su pantorrilla. La prenda cedió hasta el comienzo del muslo y los besos de Harry lo acompañaron al nivel de su rodilla.

Draco extendió el brazo y enredó los dedos en su cabello. Harry ladeó el rostro hacia el punto de contacto.

De pronto, cedió. Le soltó el cabello y extendió la pierna de nuevo. Sin despegar sus ojos de los de Harry, frotó su erección con la planta del pie. Él empujó la cadera, conteniendo un jadeo.

La situación en sí era un poco surrealista. Ni las caricias tentativas y las ligeras presiones, ni las descargas de placer, ni el dolor de sus rodillas por el tiempo transcurrido en esa posición. Lo que sacudía a Harry por dentro seguía siendo la manera en que _él_ lo veía.

Se sentía incapaz de apartar la mirada de Draco. A medida que el placer crecía en él, dejó escapar sonidos estrangulados y débiles, llamando a su nombre, sólo para ver cómo la pupila casi desaparecía por completo el gris en sus ojos.

No le importaría ponerse de rodillas cada noche si era capaz de conseguir esa reacción.

Su orgasmo sucedió a fuego lento, con los toques, esas presiones, los dedos de Draco de nuevo enredados en su cabello. Cada uno lo empujaba más cerca del clímax, luego lo retenía, y volvía a comenzar, atrapándolo en un limbo, hasta que se sintió estallar.

Draco apartó la pierna, murmuró un encantamiento de limpieza sobre su propia piel, y observó a Harry, todavía de rodillas, jadeando, ruborizado, un poco manchado de esperma.

Harry ni siquiera lo pensó. Puso las manos en el suelo y acortó la escasa distancia que aún quedaba entre ambos. Se detuvo tan cerca que su rostro estaba por rozarle el pantalón, y buscó el bulto de su erección entre la tela. Por muy tranquilo que pudiese fingir que estaba, él lo conocía lo bastante bien para saber qué tanto podía afectarlo.

Draco regresó los dedos a su cabello, le llamó la atención con un leve tirón, y asintió. Harry lo tomó como un permiso para bajarle la cremallera.

Bien, en serio no había nada de malo con estar de rodillas de vez en cuando.


	27. Día 26: De por qué no hay que dejar que Harry Potter o Draco Malfoy se embriaguen

Ese era su modo de relacionarse, al fin y al cabo. Cuando tenían trece años, un "¡cualquiera puede subirse a ese estúpido animal!". A los catorce, un "jamás irías al baile con otro chico, San Potter" que fue contestado con un "tú no te atreverías a ir con uno, Malfoy". Terminaron yendo juntos.

Continuó, continuó, continuó así. Entonces un día, cuando estaban en último año, Draco lo soltó:

—Creo que San Potter no sabría provocar que un chico se venga, incluso mientras le están dando instrucciones sobre cómo hacerlo.

Hay que aclarar que se encontraban _un poco_ ebrios.

—Sé que puedo hacerlo sin ninguna instrucción, Malfoy —replicó Harry, estrechando los ojos hacia él—, gracias por tu interés, pero no hace falta que te preocupes tanto por si lo consigo o no.

Bien, tal vez más que sólo _un poco_ ebrios.

La media sonrisa de Malfoy era petulante y él sentía un deseo creciente de borrársela de un golpe. Pero desde que eran _algo_ cercano a amigos, no se peleaban de ese modo, así que se inclinó hacia él y decidió añadir, en voz más baja:

—¿O estás hablando de un problema que se te ha presentado a ti?

La expresión de Draco pasó por varios tonos de rosa, ojos muy abiertos, labios apretados. No dudó en fruncirle el ceño al sonriente y burlón Harry Potter.

—No aguantarías ni cinco minutos si estuvieses conmigo, Potter.

_Sí, quizás estaban bastante ebrios, en realidad._

—¿Eso es un reto, Malfoy?

Varias personas admitirían haberlos visto caminar uno detrás del otro hacia el baño más cercano. Después de eso, nadie se atrevió a entrar, por temor a encontrarlos a mitad de un duelo. O de algo peor.

La verdad era que habrían tenido problemas para entrar, por las barreras en la puerta. Además, la espalda de Draco estuvo presionada contra ella gran parte del tiempo que se encontraron ahí dentro.

Y esto era, principalmente, porque resultaba un poco difícil mantener el equilibrio con alcohol en la sangre, la mano en una erección, los pantalones abajo, y una boca pegada a la suya.

Fueron rápidos, desordenados, torpes. Cremalleras abajo, ropa interior jalada con fuerza, una pierna de Harry colada entre las de Draco. Lo masturbaba a un ritmo que iba en ascenso. Harry había descubierto que el otro chico jadeaba cada vez que mordía su labio o empujaba la cadera contra él para crear fricción, así que se consideraba con ventaja.

Por supuesto que tenían un reloj mágico sobre sus cabezas. Aunque había poco que pudiese distraerlos entre el besuqueo, gemidos, Harry presionándolo más entre la puerta y su cuerpo después de que ambos estuvieron duros, las manos de Draco en él, y las suyas sobre la piel pálida bajo su camisa.

Lo único que tenían presente era el tacto del contrario que casi les hacía arder, las descargas de placer empujándolos lejos, lejos, lejos, y que sería aún mejor cuando tuviesen un ganador. Entreabrían los ojos a mitad de los besos húmedos y caóticos, comprobando el estado del otro, qué tan cerca estaba, cuánto faltaba para vencerlo. No iban a perder sólo porque les gustaba, en el fondo, lo que estaba sucediendo.

Draco aumentó la velocidad del bombeo en su miembro. Harry ahogó un jadeo y volvió a empujarlo contra la puerta. Tenía las manos en su trasero, el cuerpo inclinado sobre el suyo, y restregó contra él, mientras Draco le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y lo atraía hacia otro beso lleno de mordidas.

Cuando acabaron, se pasaron alrededor de un minuto entero en un silencio sólo interrumpido por sus respiraciones pesadas. Draco aseguraba que Harry se corrió primero. Harry juraba que fue Draco.

Decidieron que podían intentarlo de nuevo, sólo para tener un verdadero ganador.


	28. Día 27: Trance

La respiración de Harry era lenta, pausada, a pesar del nudo en su estómago y la adrenalina que le corría por las venas.

Lo único que se sentía capaz de hacer era permanecer de rodillas allí. Y eso era fantástico. Después de días agitados, lo mejor que podía haber era saber que Draco se _encargaba_ de él.

Cada toque era cuidadoso, cada roce de la cuerda delicado, cada nudo bien atado y revisado. Presionaba en los puntos justos, restringiendo sus movimientos, sin lastimar.

Draco también se encontraba arrodillado, concentrado en su tarea de tejer con las cuerdas rojas alrededor de las piernas de Harry en un patrón preciso, horizontal. Dedicó otro momento a comprobar la cuerda y regresó su mirada al pecho de Harry, la piel morena, las formaciones horizontales a los costados que acababan en una hilera de figuras descendiendo por su pecho. La cuerda bajaba a su entrepierna, se dividía en dos para pasar junto a su erección que goteaba preseminal, y regresaba a la espalda de Harry, a unirse con el trozo de sus hombros en una secuencia de nudos intricados que le caían por la columna.

Incluso si podía doblar las rodillas y ponerse de pie, las cuerdas en sus pantorrillas no le permitirían moverse demasiado, y sus manos estaban unidas por la muñeca al amarre de su cadera.

Draco se apartó para admirar su trabajo una vez terminado. La intensidad con que lo veía no era muy diferente de ser tocado, y Harry moría un poco por dentro.

—¿Bien?

Asintió, deprisa.

—Si te causa alguna-

—Estoy bien —afirmó Harry, con la voz ahogada—, _muy_ bien.

Cerró los ojos en cuanto Draco se inclinó hacia él, disfrutando del momento, la situación. Esas cuerdas sobre su piel, las leves presiones, el encontrarse inmovilizado a medias. Lo que fuese que existía fuera de ellos, perdía relevancia. Lo que fuese que lo preocupaba, no importaba en ese instante.

Atado, bajo su cuidado, todo lo demás se desvanecía. Se sentía liviano, libre. Etéreo. Era casi irreal.

Draco sólo deslizó el índice por los lados del patrón de cuerdas entrelazadas en su pecho; ese simple acto lo hizo saltar y estremecerse.

—Vuelve —susurró. El aliento alcanzó su boca y Harry entreabrió los ojos, regresando en sí, sólo para perderse en su beso después.

Estaba un poco mareado cuando se alejó. Draco presionó una mano en su pecho, en medio de una de las figuras más grandes del patrón, y la atención de Harry se centró en eso; la piel fría contra la suya tan caliente, palma áspera, los dedos que recorrían los bordes de los amarres. Temblaba y su piel se ponía de gallina por cada mínimo roce.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Draco se detuvo al alcanzar su pelvis y se mantuvo ahí, dibujando líneas imaginarias entre los patrones y su erección, sin tocarlo en realidad.

—Bien —Harry se sorprendió de que su propia voz sonase tan tranquila, cuando su mente parecía encontrarse en el aire—, genial, amor.

—¿Sin descanso?

—Sin descanso —Asintió a duras penas.

Draco le sujetó la mejilla con una mano y se inclinó por otro beso. Harry volvió a cerrar los ojos y se maravilló con su boca cálida, su lengua juguetona, el sabor que siempre tenía y que era incapaz de describir.

—No tienes idea de lo increíble que te ves, cariño —Draco habló sobre su boca, presionó otro beso más leve en la comisura, y llevó las manos hacia los hombros de Harry.

Esas palabras le arrancaron un sonidito estrangulado. Pese a las ataduras, se sentía completamente libre, y mil veces más sensible. Era como si cada nudo, cada patrón, hubiese removido una capa protectora sobre él, y sin esta, todo era más intenso, desde los roces de Draco en su clavícula, rehaciendo el recorrido de las cuerdas, a la forma en que una descarga atravesaba su columna cuando cerraba los dedos en torno a sus pezones, e incluso el temblor en cuanto alcanzó su torso.

Hasta lo más pequeño era íntimo de un modo que le hacía pensar que no estaba simplemente siendo atado. Se estaba entregando. Y Draco sabría qué hacer con él, cómo cuidarlo. Ese contraste entre la sensación de libertad, de flotar, con la certeza de que existía un punto donde aterrizar, lo enloquecía.

Draco lo tocó con la misma devoción que brillaba en sus ojos, ofreciéndole nada más que oleadas de placer y seguridad. El torso, la espalda, el trasero, luego los muslos. Cada vez que lo rozaba, Harry se estremecía, y la presión de las cuerdas enviaba otra descarga por su cuerpo y directo a su entrepierna.

—Te tengo —Esa frase se impuso en la mente de Harry al oírlo. Draco cerró los dedos en torno a su erección y dio comienzo a un lento movimiento de bombeo.

Harry se rindió por completo. Cerró los ojos, inmovilizado allí, mientras Draco lo masturbaba exactamente como sabía que le gustaba, alternando entre presiones en la base, toques más rápidos, y juguetear frotando el glande cubierto de preseminal.

No duró mucho. No podía hacerlo. El trance del shibari, los toques de Draco, las sensaciones intensificadas, lo empujaron al orgasmo incluso antes de que se diese cuenta de que estaba ocurriendo.

Llamó a Draco y gentiles brazos lo envolvieron, sosteniéndolo al tiempo que experimentaba los débiles temblores que seguían. Escuchó hechizos que cortaron las cuerdas, los limpiaron, y previnieron cualquier daño posible en su piel. Draco le besaba la cabeza, le hablaba con suavidad. La forma en que decía que lo tenía, que fue bueno, y ese aroma que sólo asociaba a él inundando sus sentidos, lo relajó. Lo regresó a casa.

Estaba más feliz y tranquilo de lo que recordaba de los últimos días.

Con la mente un poco más clara, se percató de que Draco acababa de comprobarle el pulso en el cuello. Sonrió al recibir otro beso y se dejó recostar sobre la cama.

—¿Tú…?

Draco llevó una mano a su cabeza y enredó los dedos en los desordenados mechones negros, dando comienzo a un masaje que hizo que Harry suspirase de gusto.

—Aterriza a salvo primero —Oyó que respondía, con calma—, no te estaría cuidando bien si no te dejo recuperarte. Y…tenemos mucho tiempo.

Ya que se lo decía, eso fue lo que Harry hizo.


	29. Día 28: Narciso

Algunos decían que Draco Malfoy era egocéntrico. Otros que sólo era un idiota.

La verdad es que era un narcisista, y esto tiene una importante diferencia con ambos términos, porque fue Narciso el que cayó en el estanque al admirar su propio reflejo.

Y al igual que él, a Draco le gustaba su reflejo.

Quizás demasiado.

Había practicado el hechizo hasta que lo perfeccionó. Cuando ya podía realizarlo con los ojos cerrados, cuando ya tenía su propia imagen grabada en los párpados, y sabía que el espejo mágico en su habitación reaccionaría a favor, _él_ aparecía.

Draco se encontraba frente a sí mismo. Un Draco Malfoy con su porte, su ropa, su actitud, y sus deseos, que le sonreía, como se le sonríe a una persona que has ansiado ver por demasiado tiempo.

Extendía los brazos en su dirección, conteniendo una risita, y el otro Draco no sólo lo rodeaba, sino que lo jalaba hacia uno de esos besos bruscos, con las mordidas en el labio inferior que tanto le encantaban y algunos sonidos estrangulados de por medio.

Se tambaleaban hasta la cama en un enredo de extremidades. El hechizo hacía más que traerlo. Lo volvía real. El toque, la calidez, los olores. Era él.

El otro Draco sabía exactamente dónde tocar y cuándo hacerlo, de qué manera sostenerlo, cómo le gustaba que lo desnudasen con devoción y lentamente. Lo veía de una forma en que nadie más que él mismo lo haría. Luego lo besaba con cuidado, buscaba su aprobación.

Desde la deliciosa fricción, las caricias, la forma en que se dedicaba a besarle la piel sin dejarle una sola marca que pudiese afectar su imagen, todo era perfecto.

El espejo permanecía allí, frente a la cama, devolviéndoles sus reflejos. Le mostraba a Draco cuando estaba tendido en la cama, con la cadera alzada, los brazos flexionados, una almohada bajo el pecho, y el rostro ladeado sobre el colchón. Le enseñaba el sonrojo en su cara, la manera en que su boca se abría al gemir por cada golpe en su próstata, su espalda arqueada, esas manos aferradas a su cadera que lo mantenían en posición, el constante entrar y salir de las estocadas que lo presionaban más contra las sábanas.

También le permitía ver cuando era al revés. Draco detrás, sentado en la cama, su expresión transformada por el placer, cada vez que el otro Draco saltaba y se dejaba caer sobre su regazo, de espaldas a él, empalándose a sí mismo. Llevaba un ritmo desenfrenado que lo empujaba una y otra vez hacia el límite con la forma en que su interior estrecho y cálido lo recibía y apretaba, hasta que no podía más y alcanzaba el orgasmo sin despegar los ojos ni un segundo del espejo.

El otro Draco no duraba demasiado luego de haber completado su principal cometido. Draco lo consentía un poco, por supuesto; besos, caricias, halagos sobre lo bueno que era y lo mucho que le gustaba, siempre cómo quería que lo tratasen a él.

Después su imagen se desvanecía y Draco se encontraba a solas en la habitación, agotado, satisfecho y desnudo. Le sonreía a la versión de sí en el reflejo y se levantaba de la cama para cubrirlo con una manta; era mejor prevenir que caer en la ruina igual que Narciso.


	30. Día 29: Pelearse con Blaise Zabini

Blaise y Draco tenían sus propias formas de pelearse.

Entraron al cuarto forcejeando, alguno pateó la puerta para cerrarla, no prestaron más atención que esa ni colocaron más precauciones. Avanzaron por la habitación sin quitarle las manos de encima al otro. Blaise le succionaba el labio inferior, Draco le levantaba la camiseta. Trastabillaron sobre la alfombra, se equilibraron por pura suerte, y cayeron sobre la cama en un enredo de extremidades.

Mascullaban, maldecían, gruñían, jadeaban. Draco quedó abajo y las manos rápidas de Blaise prácticamente le arrancaron la ropa. Rodaron, intercambiaron lugares, Blaise se retorció sobre el colchón para ayudarle cuando lo desnudaba. Las prendas cayeron una a una y fueron olvidadas en el suelo.

Volvían a besarse, demasiado cerca, sin una barrera de tela. Draco empujó la cadera para crear fricción entre ambos, Blaise lo envolvió con los brazos y cambiaron de posiciones de nuevo.

Mordidas en el cuello, lamidas sobre las clavículas, besos duros interrumpidos por sonidos estrangulados. Las caricias de Blaise en su pecho alternaban entre roces y pellizcos a sus pezones. En el espacio entre ellos, Draco cerraba ambas manos alrededor de las erecciones con que los dos cargaban desde antes de entrar al cuarto; las acariciaba arriba, abajo, leves apretones, círculos con los pulgares, algunas presiones, siguiendo las señales que podía interpretar a partir de la manera en que Blaise se movía contra él por más.

Eran un desastre de jadeos, gemidos, más maldiciones, caderas empujando, roces. Draco lo masturbaba más deprisa cada vez, Blaise subía sus manos por la piel pálida disponible para él, con los ojos más oscuros de lo usual por la forma en que se agrandaban las pupilas, fijos en la garganta de su compañero.

Cerca del clímax, Draco se arqueó un poco, se restregó contra él, y regresó a su tarea de tocarlos a ambos. Blaise puso las manos en su cuello. Aguardó un instante, para verlo asentir, y apretó.

Era sencillamente fascinante la manera en que lo afectaba. Cómo Draco se estremecía, su piel comenzaba a teñirse, los dedos de Blaise se le marcaban en la garganta. Los jadeos se convertían en un ruido cada vez más débil, errático, irregular, hasta que casi era imposible oírlos, porque no tenía el aliento suficiente para soltarlos.

En el instante en que sus ojos empezaban a desenfocarse, Draco cerró los párpados con fuerza y frotó los pulgares llenos de preseminal sobre las puntas de ambos. La sacudida bajo Blaise y la forma en que abrió su boca, en un grito silencioso, le advirtió que había alcanzado su orgasmo.

Blaise lo soltó. Draco inhaló profundo y tosió, con la piel ruborizada, sudado, el cabello revuelto, una expresión afectada. Se concentró en masturbarlo a él y tiró de Blaise para besarlo.

Se vino después de eso, derramándose sobre su mano. Por un momento, permanecieron así, quietos en una de las camas del cuarto de Slytherin, recuperando el aliento.

Draco buscó a tientas su varita y murmuró un hechizo de limpieza. Blaise se dejó caer sobre su pecho, sin ganas de abandonar la cama para averiguar en dónde arrojaron su ropa.

—Sigo molesto contigo —advirtió, en voz baja. Draco, bajo él, se tocaba con cuidado las marcas de los dedos de Blaise en su cuello, que se tornarían en moretones dentro de poco.

—Seguro puedo resolver eso —alegó Draco, en tono desinteresado.

Blaise simuló morderlo, a manera de protesta, y volvió a tenderse sobre su pecho.

Sí, seguro lo resolvería. Luego.


	31. Día 30: Harry ama la piel de Draco

Uno de los rasgos físicos que más le gustaban a Harry de su novio era la piel increíblemente pálida. Fácil de marcar y maltratar. No era que no lo cuidase con mimo, sino que cuando Draco dormía después de hacerlo, y Harry identificaba alguna de las "marcas" que le dejó, _algo_ en lo más profundo de él se estremecía.

Así que siempre terminaba igual.

Draco cargándolo, con ambas manos en su trasero, embistiéndolo sin piedad. Harry con los brazos y piernas enroscados alrededor de su novio, el pecho pegado al suyo, aferrado a él, jadeando cada vez que golpeaba en su interior y gimiendo con fuerza si alcanzaba su próstata. Le encantaba tenerlo así de cerca. Le encantaba sentirlo.

Y le encantaba todavía más poder hundir el rostro en su cuello, cerrar los dientes en la tersa piel, divisar las líneas que se marcaban allí donde mordió, ese rastro de sangre que brotaba para remarcarlo sobre la hermosa piel pálida. El leve quejido de Draco no era una protesta, sino un sonido que se mezclaba con sus jadeos al follárselo; en el fondo, estaba seguro de que a su novio también le gustaba ver los "recuerdos" que le dejaba.

Harry succionaba en su garganta, regresaba a los hombros, mordía. Mordía, mordía, mordía. Repasaba la "herida" con la lengua, la besaba. Deslizaba las manos por la espalda de Draco, y arañaba. Arañaba, arañaba, arañaba. Una de las imágenes más calientes de su día a día era Draco Malfoy desnudo, a primera hora de la mañana, abandonando la cama y con la espalda repleta de líneas que le provocó durante el sexo.

Harry continuaba aferrado a él, daba rienda suelta a esos actos que otro podía ver extraño y le resultaban tan placenteros. Mordía, arañaba, mordía, arañaba, lo arrastraba hacia un beso, gemía sobre sus labios. Estaba cerca de correrse, y siempre, siempre, se aseguraba de sostenerse de él para otro beso, sin importar en qué posición hubiesen estado.

Más tarde, cuando estuviese tendido en su cama y Draco deambulase por la habitación, vería las marcas de dientes en sus hombros y las líneas rojizas en su piel, suspiraría, sonreiría, y admitiría que _sí_ , amaba su piel pálida.


	32. Día 31: El cuidadoso Remus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acabando esto con mimos para Dracobebé ❤️

—Fuiste un poco más brusco de lo normal…

—¿Me pasé? —El tono de Remus se llenó de preocupación, mientras buscaba su varita en la mesa de noche. Ya se había asegurado de que no tuviese ninguna herida y de aliviar el dolor sólo a medias, como siempre se lo pedía, pero una segunda revisión no estaba de más.

—No usé la palabra de seguridad, ¿cierto? —Draco hizo una pausa y se escuchó más distorsionado por el chupetín en su boca—. Te habría dicho si te pasabas- ya, ¡Lupin! —Apartó su mano cuando intentaba revisarlo y la redirigió a su cabeza, a donde estaba momentos antes de que hubiese hablado—. Sigue con lo que estabas haciendo mejor.

Remus soltó un débil bufido y continuó peinándolo. Su rutina consistía en hechizos de curación que no retirasen las consecuencias del todo, un baño, algo de aceite corporal que Draco amaba (y que era prácticamente un masaje que no se llamaba como tal), para terminar con él sentado en la orilla de la cama, peinándolo. Draco descansaba sobre una almohada, sentado, con su dulce del día.

—Eres un mimado.

—Ajá —Draco le contestó en tono desinteresado y continuó comiendo su dulce.

—Consentido.

—Sí, sí.

—Y caprichoso.

—¿No es lo mismo?

—¿Quieres pancakes con chocolate para desayunar mañana? —preguntó Remus, en cambio.

Draco emitió aquel sonido teatral que hacía cuando le encantaba una idea. En especial, si esta llevaba chocolate. Él sólo se rio y le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

—Ya está, no pareces recién follado en la alfombra.

—Perfecto —Draco se levantó, subió a la cama, y se tendió en un lado. Remus ocupó el otro y recibió la barra de chocolate que le ofrecía—. ¿Has pensando en lo de…?

Era curioso cómo dos personas podían acostumbrarse a ciertas rutinas.


End file.
